Christmas Sweet
by Chia Moon
Summary: Dulces eventos de la vida en un mes lleno de navidad. Del amor al humor. Del humor al amor. Del recuerdo al beso.
1. Celos

**¡Amores! Ya saben que este mes, Diciembre, en conjunto con la página ponta pair love en castellano y sus usuarios, además de muchas escritoras, se llegó a la conclusión de hacer un mes RS. Se votó por diciembre y pues, ¡hoy es día 1! Y esto comienza nwn.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Christmas Sweet

 **Pareja:** Ryoma x Sakuno. Ryosaku.

 **Estatus:** incompleto hasta el 31 de diciembre.

 **Especial dato:** Este fic participa en el mes Ryosaku creado por los usuarios de la página Ponta pair Love en castellano.

 **Actualización:** Diario si se puede.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Temas:** Romance, drama, humor, friendshipp. AU. Lenguaje Soez.

* * *

1º. **Celos.**

* * *

 **I** nfló el moflete por tercera vez en ese día. No podía creérselo. Le molestaba terriblemente. No es que estuviera celosa, desde luego, pero no podía comprender como es que era tan fácil para ellas ir como si nada y estamparle su regalo de cumpleaños en la cara con toda alegría del mundo. Y él simplemente emitía un gracias corto y guardaba los regalos en la bolsa que un profesor le había entregado amablemente.

¡Era la decimosexta chica! Y a todas las había mirado del mismo modo. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que su rostro se le quedara grabado.

¿Tan difícil le era negarse y…?

 _¡Oh, por todos las canchas de tenis! ¡Suficiente, Sakuno!_ , se dijo a sí misma.

Apretó entre los dedos el hierro de la verja y se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el ciel con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba en el tejado, donde había esperado encontrarle, rehuyendo de las chicas acosadoras que decidieran entregarle regalos a mansalva y esperando cualquier cosa a cambio, o al menos, algo más que un simple gracias. Estaba realmente ansiosa. Se había pasado la noche en vela esperando poder ser la única.

Todas sus ilusiones se habían ido al garete automáticamente.

—¿Has pensado que puedan ser celos?

Sakuno levantó los ojos de forma que le dolieron. Tomoka estaba sentada contra la pared, terminando de envolver su propio regalo. Un papel con monigotes en forma de pelotas de tenis. Genial. Y ella se había decantado hacia el típico plateado gracias a su gusto de color.

—¿Q-qué dices, Tomo-chan? — reprendió interrogativa y girándose antes de marearse—. No son celos.

—¿No? — cuestionó Osakada sonriendo al terminar su tarea—. Cada vez que una chica se ha acercado a Ryoma-sama, has arrugado la nariz de esa forma tan divertida, inflado el moflete y te has alejado diciendo tu característico "mou". Y ahora estás que trinas.

Sakuno enrojeció, negando repetidas veces.

—¡No es así! ¿Por qué debería, además, de estar celosa? Ryoma-kun es libre.

Tomoka levantó los ojos de la tarjeta que escribía y los clavo en los de ella.

—Típica excusa de chica enamorada y celosa. Sí, ya. Todos sabemos que el otro que nos gusta es libre, pero dentro ardemos en deseo de tenerlo siempre atado y ser las únicas capaces de tocarlo, de darle regalitos, etc.

—E-eso no es lo que me pasa.

Pero se frotó el pecho, preocupada. Esa sensación de pinchazos no desaparecía. Si fuera en la barriga o el estómago, podría echarle las culpas a una mala indigestión o a la visita de su roja amiga de cada mes.

Unas voces llegaron desde la puerta de la terraza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ryoma entró con dos chicas abrazadas a sus brazos y los novatos del club de tenis tras él. Con Horio intentando llamar la atención de las chicas, era un tumulto de molestia. Sakuno casi no podía creerse que él tolerara tal cantidad de ruido a su alrededor.

Especialmente, cuando siempre se había quejado de que Tomoka era ruidosa.

Cuando el chico se percató de que ellas estaban ahí, palideció, girándose y pasando los brazos por encima de las otras chicas.

—¿Qué tal si vamos mejor a la cafetería?

¡Aquello era ridículo! ¿Se iba porque ella estaba allí? ¡Yendo con dos estúpidas chicas de plastilina!

—¡Espera, Ryoma-sama!

El chico se detuvo un instante, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia Tomoka. Sakuno notó algo extraño entonces. Algo que no encajaba.

Tomoka se levantó, sonriente, acercándose a él y extendiendo su regalo. Ryoma soltó a las dos chicas para coger el regalo, inclinándose para abrirlo. Ella ya sabía que era. Dos muñequeras con una carta de amor de corazones. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando la reacción.

—Thanks— fue todo lo que dijo, cerrando con nerviosismo el paquete, casi sin ver el regalo, girándose de nuevo—. Vamos, preciosas.

Repitió el mismo gesto y entonces lo vio. Era más alto, con ciertos toques diferentes y comprendía la razón de que no quisiera verla.

Oh, demonios. Había estado celosa por nada.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia ellos, empujando desde las costillas al joven. Este cayó de bruces, sorprendido.

—¿Ryuzaki? — exclamó Horio sorprendido—. ¿Por qué empujas a Echizen? No es propio de ti.

—Tampoco es propio de Ryoma-kun hacer todo esto que hace— replicó a media voz.

Una de las chicas rió.

—Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes celos de nosotras. No otra cosa. Él siempre está contigo y no compartes nada.

Sakuno apretó las manos.

—¿Por qué tengo que compartirle con vosotras? ¿Celosa? — susurró—. Sí. Puede que sí. Pero he estado celosa de un error. ¿Verdad, Ryoga-kun?

El chico continuaba en el suelo, con la cara oculta entre sus brazos. Bufó y se giró hasta quedar boca arriba.

—Tsk. He estado intentando evitar que ella me viera precisamente por esto. Porque ella se iba a dar cuenta.

—¿Qué? — exclamó una de las chicas— ¿No es Ryoma?

—No— negó Sakuno—. Es su hermano mayor. ¿Dónde está Ryoma-kun? — cuestionó.

Ryoga bufó una vez más.

—Está en casa enfermo. Aproveché que se quedó ahí para suplantarle. Tsk. Esto iba a ser divertido siempre que no me cruzara contigo. Al traste todo.

Horio fue el que se adelantó ante la sorpresa e incredulidad de todos.

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué hay de los demás?

Ryoga bufó.

—Chico, hablas tanto de ti que eres incapaz de ver lo que tienes delante. Ella es la chica de mi hermano. Es natural que se dé cuenta de si soy su novio o un extraño haciéndome pasar por él.

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas, mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Sakuno estaba mirando su móvil, más interesada en ver si había recibido algún mensaje del chico que la informara de su salud. Pero no fue así. Bufó, pasando por encima de Ryoga, pisándole sin _querer_.

Ryoga gruñó su nombre y mientras ella salía del colegio, Tomoka la observaba desde la terraza, sonriendo divertida.

Sí. Sakuno Ryuzaki podía ser presa de los celos. Y era la mar de mona.

* * *

 **Nos vemos mañana con** Confesión **.**


	2. Confesión

**¡Continuamos!**

* * *

 **2.- Confesión.**

* * *

 **S** akuno le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no hubiera esperado encontrarle en ese lugar. Y no era para menos.

El día anterior habían discutido de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Mientras sus bocas se herían el corazón y los oídos. Ella pensó que todo había terminado para siempre y se había tirado llorando toda la noche en su cama, abrazando el peluche que él regalará tiempo atrás.

Cuando el teléfono sonó esa mañana con un mensaje del chico, invitándola a reunirse con él a las cuatro de la tarde en el parque, no se lo había creído. Y lo peor de todo es que estuvo a punto de no ir. Incluso llegó tarde.

De las cuatro que habían quedado, eran las cinco y media. Tomoka se había enfadado cuando le contó lo que sucedió y había insistido en que no fuera y dejara al descarado de Echizen Ryoma que era más frio que un polo de nieve en medio del polo norte.

Pero Sakuno había tenido un pálpito e inquietud suficiente como para ir.

Se lo encontró sentado en un banco, helado, con las manos rojas por el frio, la nariz y embutido en una cazadora que claramente, no estaba preparada para salir una hora entera bajo la nieve.

Cuando la había visto, el chico se había levantado y la revisó de arriba abajo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba viva, sana y salva, especialmente.

Después, había abierto la boca solo para que la palabra de disculpa menos esperada en él apareciera. Siempre era ella la que tenía que pedir perdón o la que terminaba cediendo sin que él se disculpara ni un ápice.

Pero en ese momento su corazón latía de sobremanera y era un cosquilleo tan inmenso, mezclado con la preocupación de que podría pescar un resfriado, que las lágrimas escaparon a su control, llenando sus ojos y descendiendo por sus mejillas para perderse en sus enguantadas manos.

Ryoma la miró sin comprender, pero cuando ella asintió, suspirando.

Sakuno pensó que había terminado, no obstante, llevó las manos hasta sus bolsillos y sacó una pelota de tenis. La joven Ryuzaki guiñó los ojos mientras él le cogía una mano enguantada y le ponía la pelota encima. A continuación, se alejó, rascándose la nuca mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el banco y esperaba, mirando el suelo.

Sakuno no comprendió.

Miró la pelota, confusa y le dio la vuelta hasta que las letras fueron tomando forma y su boca se abrió de sobremanera.

—Oh, cielo santo. Ryoma-kun— farfulló.

Él no se movió, apretó los puños, como si esperara una clara negación debido a la pelea del día anterior. Pero Sakuno sonrió, rebuscó en su bolso y escribió sobre la pelota. Una vez satisfecha, se puso en cuclillas frente a él y permitió que la pelota se mostrara por la zona donde ella había escrito claramente un _**sí**_.

Ryoma miró la pelota, luego a ella y un instante después, Sakuno estaba entre sus brazos, intentando rodearle a su par y besándole la mejillas. La pelota resbalo de sus manos, yendo a caer a los pies de un niño, que la recogió y con timidez, se acercó a ellos. Sakuno se limpió las lágrimas, sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba, el pequeño corrió junto a otro niño, sonriendo.

—Ese chico acaba de pedirle a su novia que se case con ella— informó, pues él había llegado a leer las letras antes de entregársela a la chica, muy guapa ella, por cierto—. No sabía que casarse era tan duro. ¡Pobre, cómo lloraba!

El otro niño, más mayor que el primero, sonrió y lo tomó con dulzura de la mano mientras se alejaban.

—Las lágrimas también son de felicidad. De mucha felicidad.

Y ambos, se marcharon sonrientes, sin saber que a sus espaldas, una joven pareja se besaban bajo una lluvia de fríos copos de nieve.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el próximo:** Princesa **.**


	3. Princesa

**¡Seguimos!**

* * *

3.- **Princesa**

 **.**

Ryoma no necesita verla en un traje. Ni que llevara una coronita o que se maquillara. Él ya sabía que Sakuno Ryuzaki era una princesa. Para ser más exactos, la princesa de su papá y de su abuela en especial.

Por ende, pensar que tenía que ir a recogerla para el baile de fin de curso estaba siendo un verdadero calvario.

No solo porque la entrenadora casi gritara que él estaba ahí al resto de vecinos, sino porque el padre había decidido que era un sujeto peligroso para su princesa.

Ryoma había tragado mientras entraba en la casa. Con la dichosa flor en una cajita, el esmoquin apretándole en zonas que ni sabía que podían llegar a dolerle, oliendo a colonia cara y con un nudo en el estómago.

No es que estuviera nervioso especialmente. Era una dichosa fiesta de fin de curso, nada más. Pero tener que pasar por esa situación, cosa que era una gilipollez, le molestaba. Su padre y madre habían insistido mucho en que se comportaran, pues ambos parecían haber adoptado a su novia como hija más que él, que era su hijo.

Su prima se afanó en ayudarle a comprar la dichosa flor y hasta convenció a su padre de que le hiciera el favor de buscar un contacto que tuviera limusinas. La idea funcionó, especialmente, porque Rinko intervino preguntando para qué estaba guardando eso el mayor Echizen. Nanjirou, acorralado, lo hizo.

Ahora tenía una limusina esperando fuera, con un chofer de un humor de perros, seguramente.

Todos trataban a Sakuno de eso, de princesa.

—Espero que la trates bien, Echizen— habló el progenitor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ryoma le miró un momento, asintiendo y volvió la vista hacia las escaleras.

Sakuno descendía por ella, sonriente, con las mejillas enrojecidas y completamente brillante. Llevaba un pavoroso vestido plateado que se aferraba a sus caderas con un lazo en la espalda y un escote tremendo en esta.

—Sigo pensando que enseñas mucha carne— protestó el progenitor.

Sakuno apartó la mirada de él para posarla sobre su padre, con ternura y una sonrisa de súplica.

—Papá, no seas exagerado. Es solo por atrás.

Dio una vuelta para que ambos jóvenes pudieran verla bien. Los ojos del progenitor brillaron de emoción y Ryoma dudó en si la terminaría por dejar salir de la casa, de su brazo, y subirse a la limusina.

Su princesa.

—Mi princesa— soltó el hombre como si le hubiera leído la mente. Extendió las manos y besó la frente de la chica cuando se las aferró—. Cuídate.

Sakuno rió.

—Solo será esta noche, papá.

El hombre negó y se volvió hacia Ryoma, ofreciéndole una de las manos de la muchacha.

—Llevas mi mayor tesoro, Echizen. Cuídala.

Ryoma asintió a regañadientes mientras la entrenadora le daba codazos y miradas divertidas. Pero rápidamente, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Sakuno sobre la suya, se olvidó de todo.

Se concentró en sus ojos mientras le ponía la flor en la muñeca y salían. Los padres cerraron la puerta tras ellos y él saltó los tres escalones antes de que ella lo hiciera.

—Perdona a mis padres, Ryoma-kun— suplicó azorada—. A veces son… demasiado escandalosos para algunas cosas.

Ryoma negó y se encogió de hombros. Después, hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría. Hincó una rodilla sobre la escalera y ofreció su mano.

—Princesa— dijo.

Ella enrojeció y aceptó la mano, dejando que la bajara de las escaleras sin tocar sin siquiera los peldaños.

Mientras entraba delante de él en el coche, Ryoma lo comprendió.

No importaba lo que ella fuera para los demás. Tampoco importaba lo que otros pensaran de él.

Porque en realidad, de quien era más princesa esa mujer, era de él.

* * *

 **Nos vemos mañana con** Roonmate **nwn.**


	4. Roonmate

**¡Continuamos! Espero no decaer uxu.**

* * *

4-. **Roonmate**.

.

.

 **S** akuno suspiró mientras miraba todo el desorden. No podía creerse que el día anterior limpiara todo y que de nuevo, todo estuviera lleno de cosas por medio. Calzoncillos, camisetas, pantalones y zapatos por todos lados. La consola mal colocada, con cajas de juegos a su lado y los mandos sueltos por la moqueta.

La televisión estaba encendida y varias bebidas descansaban sobre la mesita en el centro de la habitación.

Se llevó las manos a las caderas, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan trasto.

Al contrario, dentro del desastre, su lado brillaba por ausencia de posibles estorbos y tropiezos. Una cama perfectamente hecha y decorada con un oso de peluche. Sus libros bien puestos. Ropa en su armario, como debía y no por ahí tirada. Nunca se le ocurriría dejar su ropa interior ante su vista. ¡Ni hablar! Y sus zapatos perfectamente colocados.

Y pensar que después de diciembre ella tendría que abandonar ese lugar…

Se agachó y empezó a recoger las cosas que encontró por su camino. Maldijo entre dientes cuando pisó una figurita de manga con su pie y la puso sobre el escritorio con enfado, saltándole las lágrimas que estaba intentando controlar.

Justo en ese momento, él entró.

Ryoma Echizen había sido su compañero durante cinco años de habitación. Se conocían desde niños y quizás por eso, la confianza llegaba a dar asco. Pero las reglas del colegio al que acudían señalaba firmemente que los niños y niñas no podían compartir habitación a partir de los quince años y Ryoma los cumplía ese mismo mes. En Enero se separarían definitivamente.

Él sería enviado a un colegio para chicos y ella continuaría ahí hasta febrero, después sería enviada a uno para chicas. Las escuelas mixtas solo estaban permitidas hasta esa edad. No más allá.

Y le dolía en el alma tener que separarse.

Sin embargo, él…

Acababa de salir de la ducha y al verla recoger las cosas, decidió que su perfecta cama hecha era el lugar correcto para sentarse mientras la observaba. Sakuno empezó a quejarse de que fuera un desordenado y que siempre era lo mismo, hasta que esas palabras escaparon de su boca.

—No sé cómo podrás ser de ordenado en el nuevo colegio. Ahí no me tendrás para…

Tembló y apretó los dientes. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo mientras las lágrimas escapaban de su control? No quería separarse de él y por más que su mente aceptara ese hecho, era terriblemente doloroso.

No quería otro compañero de habitación.

No quería otro chico en su vida.

Se limpió las lágrimas, girándose para sonreírle y seguir echándole la bronca, pero su rostro dio de lleno contra su pecho y sus brazos la rodearon con ternura.

Era un adiós que no podían evitar. Se acabaron las tardes de compartir manta y mirar una peli. O verle jugar a la consola mientras ella leía. Compartir palomitas o ayudarse mutuamente con los deberes.

—Te encontraré— juró él—. Y volveremos a compartir habitación.

Sakuno en aquel momento no terminaba de comprenderlo. Años después, cuando salía de la cafetería de la universidad, encontró una nota en el buzón de su casa. Una hojita doblada de cualquier forma y con una letra irregular.

 _Vamos a compartir habitación, Ryuzaki._

Con una sonrisa, había mirado a su alrededor, sin comprender demasiado.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma Echizen apareció en su casa. Desde entonces, compartían habitación, sí. Pero de una forma realmente diferente.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente con** Niñera!


	5. Niñera

**Antes de leer:** Las letras en negrita son errores a posta.

* * *

5-. **Niñera**.

No era frecuente que Sakuno tuviera un trabajo de ese tipo, pero necesitaba dinero para poder comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a su novio esas navidades. Más que para ella, era él quien ocupaba sus pensamientos. Con su madre cortando el grifo*, no le quedaba más que buscarse la vida.

Por ende, se había ofrecido a cuidar a los pequeños de su mejor amiga, mientras esta iba a una cita con su pareja. Sakuno ya los conocía y tenía que reconocer que esos niños eran puro amor con ella. Tomoka le había prometido una buena paga y no podía decir que no a unos buenos euros llenándole el bolsillo.

Los gemelos eran encantadores y asentían a todo los que le pedía. Tomoka siempre les gritaba y se quejaba, aunque los amaba mucho, quizás la confianza daba sus frutos de ese modo y con ella se comportaban. Además de que Sakuno tenía un truco cuando revoloteaban más de lo necesario.

Lo que jamás pensó que una tarde de wasshap con su novio, mientras los cuidaba, terminaría en una visita con él.

Cuando Ryoma llegó, sujetándose la bufanda con una mano mientras con la otra le mostraba algo de comida preparada, mirando a otro lado, era puramente genial. Eran escasas las situaciones en que éste tenía hacia un ella un gesto tan curioso.

En un instante, Sakuno preparó mesa para todos y los niños parecían encantados con la visita, haciendo preguntas de tenis, de videojuegos, pero las cosas empezaron a incomodarse un poco.

—¿También liga **z**? — preguntó uno de ellos. Sakuno parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras miraba hacia el pequeño como si no entendiera la pregunta.

El niño sin embargo, continuaba mirando a su pareja como si fuera una pregunta muy importante.

—¿Hn? — Ryoma enarcó una ceja, sin comprender.

El otro gemelo posó un rostro todavía más serio.

—Te cono _ **s**_ emos.

Ambos niños intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Sakuno los miró preocupada.

—¿Le conocéis? — repitió. Los niños la miraron, se levantaron de la silla y la abrazaron con fuerza.

— _ **Z**_ i.

Ryoma se fijó como uno de ellos presionaba su mejilla contra su seno. Sakuno los abrazó a ambos para que se cayeran ni nada así. Protectoramente.

—Tú e **z** taz en la **z** foto **z** de nue **z** tra hermana.

Sakuno comprendió entonces y sonrió. Para nadie era un secreto los días en que su mejor amiga también había suspirado los vientos por Ryoma. Nunca se había hablado demasiado del tema, pero dudaba que para los hermanos que adoraban a su hermana tanto como emperrarla*, era algo importante. Nadie podía hacerle daño a su hermano.

Se encontró con la mirada de Ryoma, interrogativa y ligeramente acusadora por la cercanía de ambos niños. Probablemente, la molestia estuviera en que ella no le había permitido nunca pasar de primera base y esos críos se frotaban contra ella como si nada.

—Es el pasado. Seguramente era alguna foto tuya que tuviera Tomoka de ti.

Ryoma asintió, como si aquello fuera una excusa simple. Los niños se apretujaron más a ella, hasta hacerla reír.

—Venga, vamos a terminar de comer y luego os leo un cuento, ¿sí?

Ambos aplaudieron y se sentaron para terminar su comida. Ryoma comía mientras le dirigía algunas miradas esperanzadoras, pero ella no parecía captarlas.

Más tarde, con ambos niños duchados, acostados y leído su respectivo cuento, Sakuno bajó para reunirse con él en el salón. Ryoma miraba aburrido un partido de tenis y cuando ella llegó, tan solo la miró un instante antes de volver la vista hacia la televisión.

—Gracias por traerme la comida, Ryoma-kun— agradeció.

Él movió el brazo para que ella se metiera debajo y apoyara su mejilla en su pecho. El aroma a flores de su cabello le llegó como una dulce invitación. Apagó la televisión y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

Sakuno le devolvió la mirada y enrojeció, como de costumbre. Él sabía que ella nunca le dejaría pasar más allá en una casa con unos niños y más, estando trabajando, pero quería disfrutar un poco de lo que era suyo. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Pero a esa edad era ya difícil controlarse con sus lenguas jugando a un juego tan peligroso. Y los suspiros contra sus labios eran algo que cada vez iba siendo más excitante. Mordisqueaba sus labios justo en el mismo momento en que su mano surcó una zona más allá de la que debía. Para su sorpresa, Sakuno no se quejó y continuó correspondiendo. Incluso metió una mano bajo su camiseta. Tan pequeña, tan pegajosa y…

¿Pegajosa?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y tardó poco en ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Sí, la boca era de su novia, pero el resto… ¡Demonios!

—¡Niños! — exclamó Sakuno sorprendida— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Los gemelos se les quedaron mirando con inocencia. Una sonrisa amplia y con las manos en sus bocas con inocencia.

—Jugamo **z** a lo **z** abra **z** ó **z** — dijo el que le faltaban las paletas.

—Queríamo **z** abra **z** itos también.

Ryoma se frotó la cara, colorado y observó a su novia subir escaleras arriba con los críos del demonio. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y una mirada de disculpa.

Empezó a sopesar que nunca, pero nunca jamás, volvería a intentar la maniobra de ligarse a su novia en su lugar de trabajo. Y tampoco pesaba ser niñera jamás, sopesó, mientras se quitaba un trozo de caramelo del estómago.

Sakuno los acostó de nuevo y los besó. Y al contrario que su novio, estaba deseando estar preparada para ser madre.

Ser niñera, daba muchas experiencias.

Sí, muchas.

* * *

 **Nos vemos mañana con** Extranjero nwn.


	6. Extranjero

**Me costó encontrar algo que encajara con esta palabra y bueno, terminó saliendo esto. ¡Ryoma ligón! Lean y entenderan xDD.**

* * *

6-. **Extranjero**

* * *

 **E** staba completamente agotada, pero el cansancio valía la pena.

Llevaba no sabía bien cuántas horas en el avión. Entre transbordos y tener que andarse varios aeropuertos que desconocía, perderse por su falta de sentido y, mala hora en la que decidió ponerse unos tacones.

Por ese mismo motivo, entre otros, cuando finalmente confirmaron que sería el último avión que tendría que tomar para regresar a su casa, Japón, se sintió terriblemente agotada y se frotaba los tobillos con la promesa de tomarse un buen rato para masajearlos una vez estuviera en casa.

Por suerte, los asientos eran cómodos y el vuelo tranquilo. Al ser de noche, la gente estaba tranquila y seguramente, dispuesta a tomar un buen sueño, que a ella, personalmente, no lo vendría nada mal.

Para más satisfacción, sus acompañantes no parecían haber subido y los dos asientos junto a ella, estaban libres como para que tuviera que preocuparse de compañías.

Cuando el avión tomó vuelo, suspiró y estiró las piernas lo más que le permitió el asiento frente a ella.

Había viajado hasta España para la boda de la que, por muy lejos que fuera a vivir ahora, era su mejor amiga. Se había casado con un chico que conocían desde pequeñas pero que debido a trabajo, tomó rumbo a tierras españolas. El viaje era pesado, pero valió le pena ver el rostro de felicidad de su amiga, vestida de novia y brillando emocionada mientras celebraban su enlace.

Había tenido pocos días para disfrutar en el lugar y su regreso casi era inminente debido a su trabajo como fotógrafa. Había hecho unas fotos preciosas y prometió que haría un libro de bodas impresionante como regalo de navidad. No podía esperar para trabajar en ello. Pero antes, tenía que salir de ahí.

Había cerrado los ojos y estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando escuchó el ruido en uno de los sillones junto a ella, el que estaba en el pasillo justamente.

Los abrió justo para mirar.

Un chico, bastante guapo debía de aceptar y seguramente, muy fotogénico, se había sentado, dejando su maleta de mano bajo el asiento frente a él. Parecía algo perdido al mirar a su alrededor y dar con el asiento vacío. Sus miradas se encontraron y él hizo un gesto contra el sillón.

Sakuno levantó las manos.

—A-adelante.

Él asintió y movió la otra mano para poner sobre la silla otra bolsa. Era roja y tenía rejilla en los costados desde donde se podía ver su contenido si uno fijaba mejor la vista. No es que ella fuera curiosa, pero estaba por apostar que la bolsa se movió.

Parpadeó y dio un respingo cuando volvió a hacerlo. Él posó una mano sobre la maleta, protector y dio un suave silbido. La maleta dejó de agitarse. Levantó los ojos hacia él, encontrándose con una mirada sumamente extraña, curiosamente atractiva.

— _Sorry_.

Ella negó, sorprendida.

¿Acaso era un extranjero? Quizás eso explicara el color de sus cabellos, sus ojos y especialmente, su comportamiento. Sakuno no era buena con el inglés, desgraciadamente. Si defenderse en español ya le había costado muchas carcajadas por parte de mal educados y bordes sin paciencia.

Mucho menos podría mantener una conversación en ingles con ese chico. Gracias a dios, él se enfocó en cerrar los ojos y simplemente dormir, hasta que una azafata llegó con una bandeja donde descansaban antifaces, pastillas para dormir y almohadas además de mantas.

Se inclinó para preguntar si deseaban algo. Sakuno aceptó un antifaz, almohada y manta. Si conseguía conciliar el sueño, sería maravilloso, aunque empezó a preocuparle el roncar. Más teniendo un acompañante tan… sugerente.

Preguntándose acerca de qué postura debería de buscar para roncar, escuchó a la azafata protestar. Miró hacia ellos. El chico hacia señas mientras hablaba rápidamente en inglés. Tan deprisa que era casi imposible entender qué decía. Exasperado, suspiró y la miró cuando alargó la mano para aferrar la manta y la almohada para dársela a él.

—¿Podría traer un cacharrito pequeño con agua, por favor? — pidió. La azafata la miró sin comprender, pero hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

El joven la miró con sorpresa mientras aceptaba las cosas y las colocaba. Ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

— _Siento… haberme metido en medio_ *— se excusó lo medianamente bien que pudo en inglés.

Él negó.

—Hn. _Gracias._

La azafata llegó un momento después con un cuenco de frutos secos lleno de agua y se inclinó hacia ella para entregárselo. Sakuno lo cogió con cuidado, agradeciendo y esperó a que la mujer se marchara para ofrecérselo a él.

—¿ _Es un gato_?

Él asintió y rebuscó la cremallera hasta que pudo abrirla. Un precioso Himalayo asomó la cabeza y la fotógrafa que llevaba dentro le dijo que sería hermoso de fotografiar. Cuando vio a su amo, bostezó y al verla a ella empinó las orejas con curiosidad.

Ella le ofreció el cuenco, preocupada de que desconfiara de ella. Pero el animal simplemente bebió con ganas mientras su amo acariciaba su columna. Al terminar, tanto gato como dueño se la quedaron mirando y ella sonrió.

—Tienes los bigotes mojados— rió. Y alargó su manga para limpiárselos, sonriendo al terminar, satisfecha.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sonrojándose terriblemente y retrocedió.

—¡Lo siento mucho! — exclamó. Varias personas chistaron y bajó la voz—. Es su gato y aún así, yo… lo traté de ese modo… y… maldición, lo estoy diciendo en japonés. —Se frotó las mejillas y tragó—. _Lo siento mucho. Yo no… ehm… quería entrometerme entre usted y su gato. Yo…_ Ah.

El gato había pasado completamente de todo su aturrullo para sentarse sobre sus muslos, sobre la manta y enroscarse. Se lavó una pierna y después, ronroneando, se puso a hacer cama* para terminar durmiendo con toda tranquilidad.

Miró hacia el dueño, completamente emocionada, con el corazón latiéndole de la emoción y negó cuando quiso cogerlo.

— _Por favor_ — rogó. Él suspiró e hizo una señal hacia las azafatas.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego sonrió.

— _Su manta, por favor_.

Él se la ofreció, confuso.

Haciendo la prueba, la echó por encima del gato y se cubrió hasta la barbilla tras presionar el botón de la azafata. Por suerte, llegó otra distinta.

—¿Podría traerle una manta al caballero? — cuestionó.

La azafata asintió y un momento después, la trajo. El chico se cubrió con ella, la miró de reojo y colocó la almohada.

— _Se lo confío_.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo el peso del felino sobre sus muslos, al que no parecía importarle nada estar más abrigado.

Sakuno durmió hasta que el avión se sacudió al aterrizar. El gato levantó la cabeza, como si quisiera averiguar qué pasaba. Abrió la ventanilla para ver las imágenes de su hogar pasar rápidamente mientras el avión entraba en el aeropuerto.

Le rascó la cabeza distraídamente mientras se desperezaba y miró hacia el amo, quien todavía dormía, con la cabeza en la almohada y la boca ligeramente abierta. Sonriendo, se tomó el atrevimiento de guardar al felino y empezar a recoger las cosas.

Cuando la gente empezó a moverse, miró hacia el joven, preguntándose cómo podía dormir tan profundo y a gusto. Incluso mientras la gente empezaba a salir continuaba ahí. Se preguntó si despertarle o no. Pero no lo hizo. Sacó su cartera y dejó una tarjeta sobre la mochila del gato tras escribir algo.

Después, salió con el resto, sonriente, feliz de estar en casa. Y esperaba, poder ayudar a alguien si hiciera falta.

El joven abrió los ojos, mirando hacia la mochila del gato y cogiendo la cartera. En una caligrafía extraña, las palabras en un inglés con horrores ortográficos era un poema.

 _Si necesita ayuda, siéntase libre de llamarme._

—Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿eh? — habló en perfecto japonés*—. Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Hablan en inglés en cursiva.

*Ryoma sabe hablar japonés perfectamente, pero fingió para ligársela xDDD.


	7. Animadora

**¡Vamos que nos vamos!**

 **Aviso:** Este no me gustó nada QvQ.

* * *

7- **Animadora**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ry** oma quiso morirse ahí mismo. Entre los silbidos y los aullidos de perro salido de sus compañeros.

No comprendía bien qué era lo que había llevado a la joven de trenzas para vestirse de ese modo tan… sugerente. Pero ahí estaba.

Una camiseta de tirantas que le quedaba por encima del ombligo, de color blanco y letras azules con el nombre de la escuela. En cada mano dos pompones con mezcla entre azul, blanco y negro. De su cintura caía una mini faldilla tipo reglas azul con filos blancos. Las piernas al aire.

Movió los pompones sin ánimo e hizo un giro que dejó ver su ropa interior, blanca, por cierto.

Ryoma apretó los dedos sobre la visera de su gorra y tragó.

—¿Qué tal, Ryoma-sama? — chilló tan estridente como siempre Osakada—. ¿Te gusta el modelito?

Un chico respondió por él.

—¿A quién no le gustaría, Osakada? — rió—. Pero la próxima vez, vístete tú así, que ella tiene poca pechonalidad.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! — gruñó sorpresivamente la apodada serpiente, invistiendo al tipo y obligándolo a retractarse.

Ryoma continuó con la mirada fija en las rodillas femeninas. ¿Esa condenada forma de vestirse era solo por él?

—Ridícula…

Ryuzaki ahogó un gemido. Pudo ver cómo temblaba y giraba sus pies para echar a correr. Luego fueron empujones y a Osakada gritándole que era un grosero y que Sakuno había hecho el esfuerzo por él.

A Ryoma no le importaban esas cosas.

Logró zafarse de todo aquello a riesgo de dejar caer su ponta y caminó hacia los árboles, con la raqueta bajo el brazo y las manos en los bolsillos. Por algún motivo, no podía quitarse de la mente la visión de Ryuzaki vestida de animadora. Delante de TODO el mundo.

Se detuvo tras un árbol para buscar el mejor para poder echarse una siesta, justo cuando la escuchó. Encogida sobre sí misma y gimoteando. Se había soltado el cabello para que nadie viera su rostro y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Increíblemente la molestia había pasado al verla así. Se acercó, poniéndole la gorra encima y después, la chaqueta.

—Simplemente, no dejes que otros te vean así.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, se marchó.

Cuando llegó su hora de jugar, Ryuzaki estaba allí. Vestida con el uniforme y los pompones. Sonreía y tenía su gorra puesta. Ryoma no pudo perder. No podía.

Tenía la mejor animadora con él. Sin necesidad de enseñar carne.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Karupin

**Ya una semana... quién lo diría. Llenando el mundo de tanto Ryosaku por mes. ¡Ánimo!**

* * *

8.- **Karupin**

.

.

* * *

 **—Ah.**

Ryoma se cubrió el rostro a medida que el gato se sacudía para quitarse el agua y llenaba todo de gotas, hasta su ropa. Suspiró y continuó con el lavado del felino, mirándole acusadoramente. Él no tendría que estar pasando eso y Ryoma no tendría que estar lavándole si no hubiera hecho de las suyas. Y tampoco le dolería la mejilla como lo hacía.

Karupin algunas veces era un gato problemático.

Y ese día había sido demasiado.

Ryoma había salido para ir a las pistas junto a su casa con la idea de relajarse un poco. Sin darse cuenta, al parecer, el gato lo aprovechó para escaparse y seguirle. El joven tenista no se había percatado de ello, así que continuó hacia delante hasta llegar.

Todo iba bien, hasta pudo hacer algunos juegos satisfactorios hasta que Momoshiro se uniera a él para jugar un vs a vs.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el barullo. Al principio pensaron que había aparecido algún tipo de chico guapo, de esos que llamaban la atención de las chicas y provocaban que sus gargantas fueran capaces de gritar como si tuvieran un megáfono incrustado.

Momoshiro y él intercambiaron una mirada de duda, pero poco preocupa a unos chicos la presencia de un tipo que no tuviera una raqueta en la mano. No obstante, se sorprendieron al ver pasar a dos chicas puramente reconocibles. Una arrastraba a la otra. Para ser más exactos, la de cabellos cortos arrastraba a la chica de largas trenzas.

Momoshiro se recostó contra la red y miró hacia ambas.

—¿No es la nieta de la entrenadora y la chiquilla que le gusta a Kaidou?

Ryoma desconocía la última parte de esa pregunta, pero era capaz de reconocer a la primera fuera donde fuera, así que asintió.

Ambas se pusieron de puntillas para ver qué tanto barullo. Repentinamente, la chica de trenzas abrió de sobremanera los ojos y empezó a empujar a todo el mundo hasta que entró dentro del corrillo. Algunas la insultaron y protestaron, pero Ryuzaki volvió a empezar a salir a empujones, encontrándose con su mirada.

Cargaba algo en los brazos y al llegar hasta él, jadeante, le miró con una furia que nunca había visto en ella. Le empujó con lo que cargaba y le sacudió en la mejilla, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Ryoma-kun no baka! — gritó—. ¡Karupin está muerto de miedo!

Entre el dolor del golpe y las palabras, Ryoma estuvo confuso durante un largo rato, viendo como la chica tomaba de la mano a su compañera y se largaba. Algo le había clavado las uñas en el vientre y al bajar la mirada, vio al felino manchado de tierra y que le miraba con los ojos llenos de espanto.

—Echizen— habló Momoshiro a su espalda—. Será mejor que te vayas a casa.

Lo hizo, con el corazón en un puño. Su preciada mascota estaba asustada, pero se fue relajando a medida que llegaban a su casa. Aunque luego no le gustó que lo metiera en la ducha ni mucho menos.

Y ahí estaban justo entonces.

Cuando terminó con él, el gato salió con la cola en alto y mirándole altivamente con la promesa de que si volvía a meterlo en la ducha le arañaría hasta los calzoncillos. Él miró el móvil durante un rato hasta que, como si hubiera sabido que estaba haciéndolo, un mensaje apareció.

 _Re: Ryuzaki._

 _Motivo: Mou._

 _Mensaje: ¿Esta bien Karupin? Dale una buena comida hoy, Ryoma-kun. …. Siento haberte golpeado._

Ryoma suspiró y escribió con la torpeza de alguien no acostumbrado a esas cosas. Luego cerró y llamó al gato mientras rebuscaba en la lacena.

Por los mundos de la línea, un mensaje con un _thanks_ , debería de estar llegándole a Ryuzaki.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	9. Ponta

**Hoy estaba a punto de no subir, pero aquí esta nwn.**

* * *

9.- **Ponta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R** ozó sus labios con preocupación. Un gesto que solía hacer ya sin darse cuenta. Miraba la maquina sin terminar de saber qué era lo que le apetecía exactamente. Tenía sed, pero no prisa.

Lo primero que había pensado que podría llevarse a la boca para saciarla había sido agua. Pero a la máquina se le habían terminado las existencias y solo quedaban refrescos, a cual más dispar. Lo suyo sería pillar uno que portara buena cantidad de azucares tras hacer deporte. Pero tampoco es que le apeteciera el de sabor a limón y estaba segura que el de fresa le daría más sed. Y el de Naranja… ugh… esa forma parecía contener pis en vez de zumo de dicha fruta. Así que podía descartarlo fácilmente.

Pero por lo demás, estaba confusa.

Porque tampoco es que nada se le antojara exactamente.

Alguien carraspeó a su espalda, llamando así su atención. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que se había empanado tanto, que la gente podría empezar a necesitar la máquina.

—Ryuzaki.

Levantó la mirada de las opciones. Esa forma de llamarla siempre tan capaz de distinguirla donde fuera.

—Ryoma-kun— murmuró—. P-perdón. No era mi intención acaparar la máquina.

Él negó cuando se hizo a un lado y ambos se quedaron frente a la máquina. Ella ya había metido su dinero durante su debate. Solo tenía que presionar. Así que no era de dudar que el chico se preguntara qué hacía como un espantapájaros ahí, mirando las musarañas.

—Ponta.

—¿Eh? — exclamó sorprendida.

Él la miró y luego señaló con la cabeza la máquina. Luego alargó la mano, presionando el botón correspondiente. Sakuno dio un respingo y vio como la lata caía el lugar correspondiente para ser recogida. Ryoma se agachó y sacó la lata, abriéndola.

—Thanks.

Sakuno le miró atónita, hasta que reaccionó.

¡Era su dinero y su bebida!

El chico dio un trago justo y luego se la entregó. Sakuno miró el momento como si estuviera pasándole a otra persona mientras sucedía ante sus narices. Se había quedado tan en blanco que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando él hizo que cogiera la lata entre sus dedos, asegurándose que el agarre era firme. Aunque lo siguiente fue tan corto y aún así, arraigado a su mente.

Ryoma se inclinó hacia y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, lamiéndose los labios al separarse.

—Como agradecimiento.

Y luego se marchó. Dejándola ahí, con la ponta en la mano y parpadeando confusa.

De lo único que estaba segura, es que su primer beso sabía a Ponta.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	10. Ryoga

**Como nota dire: Que este fic es la continuación del día 1.**

* * *

10.- **Ryoga**.

.

.

 **Sa** kuno entró en la habitación casi como un huracán. Ryoma estaba adormilado por la fiebre y al principio pensó que era su imaginación. Pero cuando empezó a toquetearle la cara con preocupación, supo que no era para nada una ilusión. Su novia realmente estaba ahí, sacudiéndole y meneándole.

—¿Ry… Ryuzaki? — cuestionó a media lengua.

Maldita fiebre…

—Sí, Ryoma-kun— asintió sonriéndole. Dos pequeñas gotitas resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Qué susto más grande me he llevado.

Ryoma todavía trataba de asimilar la situación.

Juraría no haberle dicho nada a su novia precisamente porque era de las personas que armaban un tremendo jaleo y escena cuando estaba enfermo. Tendía a preocuparse demasiado y a veces daba hasta terror. Su madre se había encargado de avisar a la escuela, o eso creía. Si no fue su madre, fue su prima. Una de las dos se encargaban de rellenarle el vaso de agua, cambiarle la toalla fría de la frente y lavarle el cuerpo para cambiarle el pijama.

Pero no podía estar seguro. La vista se le nublaba con la fiebre.

Si miraba el reloj, hacía nada que los chicos del colegio estaban en el primer recreo. Si Ryuzaki estaba ahí simplemente quería decir que se había marchado de las clases. Y oh, eso era realmente increíble, viniendo de ella, quien iba a clase hasta con fiebre.

La cuestión era: ¿Cómo se había enterado?

—Me asusté mucho. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías fiebre?

Ryoma la miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que incrementó su dolor de cabeza. Intentó incorporarse y terminó teniendo que ser ayudado por ella, que amablemente, colocó unos cojines tras su espalda. Ryoma deseaba poder seguir durmiendo, a ser posible, sin interrupciones de novias preocupadas, ni madres que insistieran en que debía de comer para tomarse el medicamento.

—Creí que no sería necesario— respondió frotándose las sienes. Cubrió su boca para toser.

Ella le acercó un cajón de clínex.

—Es necesario, mou. Me gusta saber si estas enfermo. Me preocuparé de otro modo. Si no fuera porque me di cuenta de que no eras tú, no sé qué habría pasado.

Ryoma guiñó los ojos, sin comprender. O Sakuno hablaba demasiado atropelladamente o había parecido entender algo que no encajaba.

—¿Qué no era yo? — repitió. Ella asintió y suspiró. Alguien llamó a la puerta de abajo y escuchó pasos rápidos.

—Así es. Estabas rodeado de chicas a las que toqueteabas y parecías totalmente complacido de tocarles ciertas partes y era un espectáculo horrible, un montón de gente dándote regalos por tu cumpleaños y que tú aceptabas con gusto. Luego estaba el hecho de que estabas la mar de cómodo y…

Ryoma extendió una mano para cubrirle la boca, sin terminar de completar la frase. Con el dolor de cabeza que tenía nada terminaba de encajarle.

¿Él, rodeado de chicas a las que toqueteaba? ¿Regalos de cumpleaños que aceptaba como si nada? ¿Qué mierdas? Estaba demasiado delirante que hasta escuchaba mal.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando. Yo he estado aquí. Todo el tiempo. — Pensó agregar un _creo_ a la frase, pero estaba seguro de que así era—. No entiendo lo que dices.

Ryuzaki apartó las manos para poder hablar. Acogió aire antes de continuar.

—¡Por eso te digo! — exclamó a la par que la puerta se abría—. Que menos mal que no eras tú. Ryoga-kun…

—¡Espera, Ryuzaki!

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Ryoma torció el gesto. De nuevo deliraba, porque juraba ver a su hermano mayor llevando su uniforme puesto y peinado exactamente como él. Jadeaba y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, además de la mirada enloquecida. Ryuzaki dio un respingo cuando entró en la habitación.

Lentamente, gracias a su cerebro frito por la fiebre, empezó a encajar las cosas. Las palabras de Ryuzaki, que Ryoga hubiera querido detener a la castaña de hablar con él. Las cosas que describió. El error de una confusión.

Ryoma apretó los dedos en la cama mientras miraba a su hermano furioso.

—¡Ryoga!

Éste dio un respingo y miró hacia él, pálido.

—No es lo que crees, Chibi-suke…

Ryoma sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Si es lo que cree! — intervino Sakuno poniéndose en pie para hacer frente a su hermano—. ¡Hiciste cosas crueles fingiendo ser él! ¡Te ligaste chicas!

—Y acepté sus regalos de cumpleaños. ¿Por qué debía de ser egoísta y bruto con ellas cuando tenían un detalle con mi hermano? ¿Eh, Ryuzaki? — presionó.

Sakuno pareció sorprendida con el ataque, retrocediendo y agachando la cabeza. Sus mejillas empezaron a tildarse del mismo color que las de él y Ryoma temió haberle contagiado el resfriado.

—Pues… es… es sencillo.

Ryoga continuó su ataque.

—Ajá. Si es tan sencillo, dilo. Venga.

—No… ¡No puedes suplantar a otra persona! —defendió Ryuzaki levantando la cabeza para encararle. Ryoga estalló en carcajadas—. ¿Q-qué es tan divertido?

—Que ves mal que lo suplantara porque no te atreves a decir que estabas celosa.

Sakuno infló los mofletes y cerró las manos en puños que pegó contra su estómago. Se puso de puntillas cuando gritó:

—¡Cualquier chica estaría celosa si su novio repentinamente se vuelve un baboso con otras chicas!

Jadeó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ryoga sonrió con diversión y le acarició la cabeza hasta que sintió una mano sobre su muñeca.

Ryoma se había puesto en pie y le sostenía la muñeca, tembloroso por la fiebre. El hermano mayor clavó la mirada en el menor y este en él. Sakuno miró a uno y otro, tragando.

Finalmente, Ryoga se rindió y se soltó, girándose.

—Bien, bien. Pues nada, me marcho. Pero seguro que más tarde me lo agradeces, Chibi-suke.

Ryoma lo dudó. Se dejó caer contra la cama y se frotó el rostro. Sakuno llegó hasta él y le ayudó a tumbarse. Si no fuera por sus manos suaves, Ryoma odiaría esa situación.

Ryuzaki se marchó por la tarde, convencida ya por su prima y madre que necesitaba descansar y que poco podía hacer ella por él. Con la promesa de volver al día siguiente tras salir de clases y un casto beso en la frente, se fue.

Ryoma estaba dispuesto a superar los escalofríos y los jadeos en un sueño reparador, cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más. Su hermano asomó la cabeza y entró cuando vio que no tenía fuerzas ni para lanzarle el termómetro.

Se acercó de puntillas y se sentó a su lado.

—Chibi-suke, sé que estás enfadado, pero creo que con esto se te pasará en nada.

Y mostró su teléfono, moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla hasta que salió la voz de Ryuzaki por el altavoz.

 _¡Cualquier chica estaría celosa si su novio repentinamente se vuelve un baboso con otras chicas!_

Ryoma parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Oh. Y también tengo fotos. Seguro que muchas van a gustarte.

Ryoga le dejó el móvil junto a la mesita y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso.

Cerró tras él. Ryoma miró hacia la mesita de noche y pesadamente, atrapó el móvil y rebuscó, guiñando los ojos en cada foto. Eran diferentes. Sakuno en el pasillo de la escuela, apretando la libreta contra sí mientras miraba hacia, supuestamente, él. En otra parte cargaba un bento, pero se volvía en la siguiente. En otra, estaba en lo alto del tejado, en las verjas y por la forma de su cabeza, podía ver que miraba hacia la posición de Ryoga.

La última fue la que llamó su atención. Se veía algo borrosa pero no a causa de su mala visión. Si no porque seguramente fue tomada de forma rápida y mientras el objetivo se movía. Podía ver las formas de unas piernas, una mancha blanca entre estas y… ¿eso era la falda?

Bien. Esa noche no. Pero cuandito que estuviera mejor de la fiebre, Ryoga era hombre muerto.

Pero que muy muerto.

Aún así, se pasó las imágenes a su propio móvil. Guardaría su secreto. Ah, y por si las moscas, borró todo del móvil de Ryoga.

No vaya a ser que a su hermano le dé por hacer otra travesura.

* * *

*Es cuando Sakuno lo pisoteó.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Muchas gracias por sus rw y apoyo nwn.**


	11. Familia

**¡Continuamos! Siento que tenga tanto párrafo.**

* * *

12-. **Familia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** í algo tenía esa palabra es que a veces era demasiado puñetera cuando abarcaba a tanta gente en una cosa de tan solo unas cuantas sílabas, vocales y consonantes juntas. Y especialmente, lo fácil para distorsionar el significado.

Porque él tenía una familia. Muy importante.

Su mujer, Sakuno Echizen, anteriormente Ryuzaki. La amaba por encima de todas las cosas y muchas veces sopesaba que no se la merecía, porque más de una vez había cometido un error u otro que su mujer olvidaba o perdonaba. Aunque dudaba que las mujeres tuvieran la capacidad de olvidar cuando les hacían daño, Sakuno simplemente fingía que así era. Sí. Tenía una suerte de caballo.

Después, llegaban los gemelos. Esos pequeños y traviesos niños que adoraba con locura. Un niño y una niña. Kotarou y Sayuri. La chica idéntica a él y el niño idéntico a su madre. De carácter. Lo demás era un poco de cada progenitor. También los amaba con locura. Aunque dieron ciertos problemas en el vientre de su madre y al salir. Aunque le dejaran siempre, ocasionalmente y como aquel que dice, sin querer, sus juguetes por medio para que los pisara y fuera el acto más doloroso del mundo.

También estaba su mascota. Karupin había fallecido hacía ya bastante y con su dolor, Sakuno temió que entrara en depresión y trajo un nuevo integrante al que llamaron Kuro. El gato era negro totalmente, exceptuando sus ojos. Sakuno solía decir que le recordaba a él por el tono de sus ojos. A Ryoma le recordaba a un bicho, porque el felino, aunque había sido para él, le atrapó una tirria insostenible hacia él desde que nacieran los mocosos. Cada vez que podía, le daba un bocado. El último fue en el culo mientras acostaba a Sayuri.

Persiguió al gato por toda la casa hasta que Sakuno les dio a ambos con la escoba y los castigo cara a la pared. El dichoso gato se escabulló con arrumacos. A él no le dejaron ni dar un beso.

Luego estaban su padre y madre, que vivían en su casa y generalmente, desde que él se casó, vivían a la sopa boba. Viajando de un lado a otro y disfrutando de su jubilación. Nanako hacia años que también se había casado y Ryoga era un caso perdido que buscaba el amor eterno desde que conoció a Sakuno. Ryoma dudaba que lo encontrara si seguía pensando en su mujer como prototipo.

Luego estaba la parte de la familia de su mujer.

Conocía a la abuela de esta desde que eran pequeños. La mujer había fallecido un año atrás. Sakuno tuvo una buena depresión que cubrió gracias al amor de sus hijos y su apoyo, pero todavía podía escucharla algunas noches llorar en el baño o mientras prepara algo de comida que ella le enseñara. Ryoma le prometió ganar todos los partidos que pudiera en su nombre. Al fin y al cabo, ella fue su entrenadora.

Recordaba haber regresado de América tiempo atrás, antes que falleciera y los gemelos nacieran para verla en el hospital. Sakuno le había dado a ella antes que a nadie la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Luego la mujer no cesó de burlarse de él, pero se lo consintió de algún modo. Al menos pudo ver a sus bisnietos antes de morir.

Luego estaba el padre de Sakuno. Lo conoció tiempo atrás, cuando fueron a la fiesta de fin de curso. No pareció caerle demasiado bien. Pero al menos, el paso del tiempo se convirtió en cervezas, partidos de tenis y todas esas cosas que los hombres hacían para tener un buen trato con más facilidad que las mujeres. Era un buen hombre.

Eso sí, nunca podía estar junto a su padre por más de una hora o terminaban discutiendo. Especialmente, desde que los gemelos buscaban una palabra para decir. Todos querían que los niños dijeran papá, mamá, abuelo… lo que fuera que distinguiera a un miembro de la familia. Ellos fueron caprichosos y sus primeras palabras fueron comida, — aunque en realidad sonó algo como "mida" —, y chuche, — que sonó más bien como "uche" —.

Y luego… bueno, estaba la madre de Sakuno.

Con ella tuvo un cambio tremendo.

Muchas veces había escuchado a casados quejarse de su suegra. Que si era una pelmaza. Que si se las mañaba para interrumpir. Que si lo hacía aposta. Que si le odiaba. Etc. De suposiciones. Él se había encogido de hombros y nunca pensó de ese modo.

Hasta entonces…

Fue un día que regresó de un partido y Sakuno estaba histérica. Los niños estaban rebeldes a más no poder. Kuro no cesaba de morder todo lo que pillaba y colgarse de su falda favorita, rasgándola de tal modo que no tuvo cura. La cocina era un desastre y la casa olía a comida quemada.

La encontró sentada en el sofá, llorando a mares mientras mordisqueaba un pañuelo de tela entre los dientes. Al verle, le gritó porque sí y subió corriendo hacia su dormitorio para encerrarse.

Ryoma apenas había dejado el petate para ir a buscarla, cuando se encontró con su suegra en la puerta de la cocina, con Sayuri sujeta en su brazo y le miraba acusadoramente.

—¿Por qué siempre el marido cree que la mujer tiene que hacer todo?

Ryoma la había mirado perplejo.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías de ayudar a tu mujer en vez de estar todo el día jugando. Ella también necesita jugar.

Y le dio la espalda para meterse en la cocina.

Desde entonces, su suegra le odiaba. Quizás fuera como algo lógico. ¿Qué madre querría que su hija sufriera? Ninguna. O al menos, ninguna con cerebro. Ryoma entendía eso. Pero él no estaba jugando por jugar. Él ganaba dinero gracias a esos juegos. Gracias a sus horas de entrenamiento y a su perfecto tenis era capaz de poner un plato en la mesa de su mujer cada día y darle esa enorme casa. De criar a sus hijos en condiciones y llevarla de viaje a donde quisiera. Es más, esas vacaciones pensaban ir a Disney.

Pero también había comprendido a Sakuno, como esta aceptó que en realidad no era culpa de él. Que tenía un mal día y lo había pagado con su persona en vez de explicarle y dejar que la ayudara.

La madre de Sakuno se había llevado a los niños y Ryoma se llevó a Sakuno fuera de la casa, para disfrutar de una cena relajante y de vistas al mar.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno era un todo terremoto de nuevo en marcha. Pero su suegra seguía odiándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Así que básicamente, las cosas se volvieron una mierda con ella. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad le echaba en cara que no cuidaba a su hija o que la hacía llorar. Hasta ponía en duda su virilidad. Sakuno había insistido en que no querían tener más hijos, pero su madre continuaba diciendo que era culpa de él por agarrado.

Ryoma decidió ignorarla rotundamente.

Pero sí, ella también, por desgracia o no, formaba parte de su familia.

Y, en sí, no podía despreciarla. Por muy horrorosa que fuera, comprendía sus razones. Por muy cruel que fuera su boca o sus gestos o que él fingiera que no la veía echarle mostaza picante en el té, esa mujer, era la única mujer en el mundo capaz de haber creado lo que él más amaba.

Sakuno. El pilar de su familia.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Día de limpieza

La verdad es que me basé en cierta imagen... que... xD

* * *

12-. **Día de limpieza**.

.

.

 **—U** h.

Ryoma suspiró y pasó una mano por su frente. Estaba sudando más incluso que cuando jugaba a tenis. O quizás no. Eso sí, la molestia del sudor era muy diferente. Podía sudar todo lo que quisiera corriendo detrás de una pelota, pero por otra cosa, como un día de limpieza, era horror puro.

Sobretodo si tenía que hacerlo en el colegio.

Le habían dado a elegir un club y en su día eligió la biblioteca. Simplemente por el hecho de que podía dormir cuando quisiera tras colocar un par de libros e ignorar al resto de estudiantes cuando querían algo. Las chicas no eran molestas y los chicos solo usaban el pasillo tres para darse el lote con ellas cuando la testosterona era inaguantable.

Por lo general, cuando tocaba turno de limpieza, él se escabullía y se lo permitían por tener partidos de tenis. Al fin y al cabo, la jefa de la biblioteca era fan del equipo de tenis masculino. Su preferido, según pudo escuchar, era Tezuka.

Pero ese día no había entrenamiento y el turno le cayó encima. Nunca había tenido conciencia de lo duro que era. No, hasta ese día.

Generalmente, solía cargar con libros cuando iba hacia el lugar, recogiéndolos de otros cursos o de algún profesor despistado que pasaba y ya de paso, se lo entregaba. Alguna vez le había pasado en su día libre y había tenido que ir a regañadientes.

Pero ese día, oh, diablos. Había cargado más libros de los que podía contar. Sube y baja de la escalera. Colócalos por orden de autor o de tomo. Separa los de curso superiores de los de inferiores. Mira que los autores de cierta literatura no estuvieran mezclados con los filósofos famosos de matemáticas. Algunos ni los conocía.

Todo iban bien hasta que su compañera le dijo que tenía marcharse. De repente se vio como que todo era demasiado grande para él. Tantos libros y estanterías. Tanto polvo que quitar. Cristales que limpiar. Mesas que ordenar. Suelo que fregar. Oh, no.

La chica había sonreído mientras se marchaba y él le dio la espalda a la puerta mientras buscaba la forma de escurrirse de todo aquello. Pero no había forma.

Se subió sobre una de las escaleras y empezó a colocar libros, intentando distraerse. Nadie podía culparle porque pasaran las horas y el trabajo de dos personas, no pudiera ser terminado por una sola.

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Desde su altura pudo verla. Con ese gesto de perdida de siempre. Las trenzas golpeando contra sus hombros y caderas cuando miraba de un lado a otro. Sus grandes ojos que miraban con miedo y preocupación lo que ocurría en el mundo, como si fuera un cachorro asustadizo. Oh, y esa boca pequeña moviéndose en un balbuceo…

— ¿Ryoma-kun?

… Que terminó siendo su nombre.

—Aquí— respondió simplemente.

Ella se adelantó hacia el lugar donde escuchó su voz. Volvió a mirar de un lado a otro y ponerse de puntillas para ver por encima de los escalones de la escalera. Ryoma la miró incrédulo. ¿Tanto le costaba mirara hacia arriba?

La vio inflar un moflete.

—¡Mou! Ryoma-kun, no puedes estar bromeando justo ahora.

Ryoma enarcó una ceja una vez más. ¿Bromear? Él no tenía culpa que Ryuzaki fuera el tipo de chica que solo podía mirar al frente y a los lados. Quizás la culpa fuera…

—Sigues teniendo el cabello demasiado largo.

Una vez más, la mujer hizo un mohín con la boca y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Cuando se cansó, llevó las manos hasta sus comisuras para hacerse eco y habló:

—Pues bien que te gustan cuando… se desparrama por la cama— exclamó.

Ryoma se cayó de las escaleras. De tan mala pata que se hizo muchísimo daño en las nalgas. Era vergonzoso verse en la cama, boca abajo, con las nalgas al desnudo mientras la enfermera se las revisaba. Aunque en algún momento le pareció que solo toqueteaba para ver como sus colgantes reales se mecían.

Sakuno se disculpó repetidas veces ese día, hasta prometió darle masajes para calmarle el dolor hasta que le dijo donde era, se desmayó y formó parte de la enfermería. Y gracias a eso, consiguió tener el día libre de limpieza. Eso sí, la jefa de la biblioteca puso el grito en el cielo por tener que arreglar tres estanterías de puros filósofos.

Pobre chica.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos mañana! Buen finde nwn.**


	13. LibrosRevistas

**Publicando con un buen constipado.**

* * *

13: **Libros/ Revistas.**

(Me decanté por revistas)

* * *

 **—¿** Qué es esto?

Ryoma Echizen detuvo la lata de Ponta que había guiado hasta sus labios en busca de refrescarse la garganta. Todo el día detrás de un hijo inquieto cansaba. Al contrario de lo natural de que la madre, cuando se contaba con gemelos de diferente sexo, se llevara a la niña de compras, se había llevado al niño, más tranquilo y fácil de entretener. A él le había tocado a la niña. Pilla y que estaba sacando una lengua que para qué contar.

Sayuri hablaba de maravilla para la edad de cuatro años, aunque esto solo lo hacía cuando ella quería. Kotarou todavía se liaba con alguna que otra palabra que para Sayuri era fácil. Y cuando ambos volvían de casa de su abuelo Nanjirou, traían una buena cantidad de palabras mal sonantes que luego le cargaban al joven padre.

Sayuri por regla general solía dormirse hasta de pie, era callada y adoraba las cerezas. Si tenía una con la que entretenerse, no había niña. Siempre y cuando, tuviera a su hermano cerca. Muchas veces se la habían encontrado aferrada a su hermano por una mano y durmiendo a pierna suelta. Kotarou no se movía, siempre atento a que nadie despertara a su hermana.

Pero cuando el niño no estaba… era un verdadero caos.

De arriba para abajo. Callada. Con miradas frías y las pocas frases para exigirle lo que quería. Cuando Ryoma veía que era algo peligroso y se lo negaba, la niña se daba una maña para trepar increíble. Ryoma suponía que iba para alpinista la primera vez que trepó por la cortina para aferrar el mando de la televisión que él había puesto en lo alto del mueble. Cuando la dejó para ir al servicio, al volver, la niña estaba sentada encima del mueble mordisqueando el objeto con los tres dientes delanteros.

En ese momento, en el presente, juraba haberla dejado en el parque mientras se tomaba un respiro. Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba, su pequeña, tirando de algo que era casi más grande que ella.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja y miró por encima de su cuerpo. Estaba feliz de que su hija hablara tan claro, pero había heredado su tono socarrón. Volteó lo que cargaba hasta que a él casi le tiró la lata y tuvo que hacer virguerías para sostenerla. Luego miró el objeto que ella se empeñaba en recriminarle.

Una revista.

Una revista para adultos.

Y sabía de dónde había salido.

De debajo de la cama de matrimonio. Y era suya. Se preguntó cómo demonios explicaba un padre a su hija de cuatro años lo que era una revista picante.

Alargó la mano para coger la revista y mirarla como si quisiera comprender qué le enseñaba, aunque tenía la idea de poder guardarla en algún otro lugar que su adorable hija no la encontrara. Pero Sayuri lo había aferrado con fuerza. Y si de algo sabía Ryoma, es que no se podía confiar en la fuerza de un niño: Podía ser incluso más que la de un adulto.

El caso es que Sayuri no estaba por la labor de soltarla.

—¿Por qué salen chicas como mamá cuando se baña?

Ok. Maldito fuera el día que su hija aprendió a hablar y preguntar, por lo tanto; razonar.

—Ni idea. —Se escabulló. Pero su hija no se lo permitió y menos, cuando dio otro tirón para hacerse con el ejemplar—. Sayuri, dame.

La niña negó.

—Sayuri— advirtió con aquel tono que su madre solía poner cuando Ryoma o su padre hacían algo malo.

Pero la niña no cedió. Tiró más de la revista, rompiendo la portada y echó a correr. Y diablos, un niño, por muy cortas que tenga las piernas, corría como un demonio. Eran capaces de agotar a los adultos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el mundo se le vino encima. AL escuchar la risita de Kotarou y la voz de su mujer en alguna promesa hacia el niño. Sayuri le miró. Y él a ella.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado deprisa.

La niña corrió hacia la entrada, él también. La pequeña llegó, él se dejó el dedo chico contra la mesita de café y cayó de bruces contra el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurre? — exclamó Sakuno preocupada al escuchar los golpes.

Sayuri corrió hacia ella, mostrándole la destartalada revista y señalando a su padre.

Kotarou se abrazó a ella nada más verla y aunque Sayuri puso cara de "quita pesado", no hizo ningún gesto para quitárselo. Simplemente miró como su madre se ponía colorada, cogía la revista y entraba como un rayo dentro de la sala.

Ambos niños la siguieron con torpeza, sentándose en el suelo.

Kotarou, inocente, miraba como sus padres parecían discutir acerca del objeto que su hermana hubiera llevado hacia su madre. El niño esperaba que la niña estuviera disfrutando, pero esta se había quedado dormida y hasta roncaba.

El pequeño no se movió, mirando la situación.

Su madre balbuceaba ciertas palabras y su padre se las devolvía de algún modo.

Kotarou captó algunas frases mientras el sueño se le contagiaba.

 _Era cosa de ambos… Querías nuevas experiencias en la cama._

 _Pero dijiste que la habías guardado bien…_

 _La niña se mete en todos lados, no es mi culpa._

 _No eches la culpa a la niña. Nunca debí de aceptar._

 _Pues bien que lo disfrutaste._

 _¡Eso no…!_

Lo último que el niño alcanzó ver fue como su padre tiró la revista en la chimenea y después, cogió del talle a su madre para pegar sus caras muy juntas. Después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **Espero nos podamos ver mañana nwn.**


	14. Regalo

**Cof, cof. ¡Disfruten!**

14-. **Regalo**.

.

.

 **—** Papel de regalo, ¿verdad?

El joven asintió y continuó buscando las monedas sueltas por los bolsillos. Le faltaban cinco yenes. La chica se entretuvo en enrollar el papel cuidadosamente, dándole el tiempo necesario hasta que encontró la rebelde moneda que, finalmente, colocó en el mostrador tras ponerse de puntillas.

Cuando finalmente todo el dinero estuvo entregado, la dependienta le entregó el paquete y recogió las monedas. El joven salió de la tienda, con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro, totalmente emocionado.

El papel de regalo era rosa, con dibujos preciosos de flores de Sakura. Una pegatina con un respectivo felicidades cubría la parte frontal donde debía de abrirse. Lo agarró entre sus manos con sumo cuidado. No podía perderlo. Mucho menos tirarlo.

Había ahorrado muchísimo para ello.

Corrió calle abajo y se detuvo para ir pasito a pasito al entrar en el camino de piedras. Cuidadosamente, sí. Así… paso a paso. Sin error.

Sonreía cada vez más, emocionado.

Podía ver desde su posición la enorme casa con naranjos. Las vistas al mar y los coches aparcados.

Y también pudo escuchar el llanto.

Se detuvo, tratando de visualizar de dónde llegaba el sonido. Él era el único niño de esa edad. El único que podía llorar de ese modo y desde luego él no era.

Caminó hacia el lugar que, según él, podría ser desde donde llegaban los llantos.

Entonces la vio. Arrodillada, con un cabello demasiado largo para su edad. Un vestido rosa que cubría sus piernas. Se frotaba la cara con desesperación y sus mejillas estaban rojas e hincadas de tanto llorar.

—¿Niña? —cuestionó acercándose.

Dejó el regalo junto a una piedra para precaución y descendió el corto espacio que los separaba. Puso una mano sobre el pequeño hombro y la sacudió. La niña levantó los ojos hacia él, grandes y de un color que le pareció muy bonito pero incapaz de pronunciar en ese momento. Estaban hinchados.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

La niña le miró, con timidez y señaló algo a sus pies.

Un pequeño bulto envuelto en papel de regalo ahora lleno de barro. Por la forma algo de su interior estaba roto.

—¿Lo has roto?

—¡S-se ha caído! — protestó ella chupándose el labio inferior.

El niño la miró más concienzudamente, como si la mirada que ponían sus padres cuando mentía pudiera funcionar en otra persona. La chica desvió la mirada, con más lágrimas que antes en los ojos.

—M-me caí— confesó finalmente.

Hipo y volvió a chuparse el labio inferior.

—E-era un regalo para mi mamá por su cumpleaños. Una muñeca… con forma de angelito. Porque mi mamá… mi mamá parece un ángel, ¿sabes?

El niño asintió y la miró comprendiéndola más que nadie. Su madre también lo era. Aunque a veces se enfadara y su padre la llamara cariñosamente diablesa. Él sabía que debajo de la cama había un monstruo, y su madre siempre lo espantaba con muy buena fe. Ella era un ángel. Además, había aceptado a su nuevo hermano como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

La niña continuaba llorando desoladamente, casi pareciera que fuera a secarse y los berrinches no eran algo agradable. Las casas de al lado empezarían a pensar que él podría haberle hecho algo y no era así. Por eso no le gustaban las niñas. Porque eran lloronas a más no poder.

Aunque su hermano siempre se metiera con él y le dijera bebé llorón algunas veces.

Miró hacia la piedra, donde había dejado su propio regalo. Subió, chasqueando la lengua y se lo entró a la niña. Este le miró sin comprender, incrédula.

—Pero…

—Dáselo a tú mamá— dijo. Le dio da espalda y continuó por su camino de nuevo.

—¡Niño!

La niña había subido al camino y apretaba el regalo contra su pecho.

—Espera— pidió.

Dejó con cuidado el regalo en el suelo y desapareció tras una roca, volviendo con algo entre sus manos. Un pobre ramo a medio destruir. Corrió hacia él, entregándoselo.

—D-dáselo a tú mamá. Estoy segura de que… le gustará.

El miró las flores, dudando, pero lo aceptó. La niña sonrió ampliamente. Pese a las heridas en sus rodillas. Pese al dolor de sus sentimientos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — cuestionó.

Ella sonrió.

—Sakuno. Me llamo Sakuno.

Él asintió y se giró. Ella alargó una mano pero fue demasiado tarde. El chico continuó corriendo, con el ramo sacudiéndose en su mano.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa y al ver el ramo como regalo, solo sonrió de felicidad.

Sí, fue un buen regalo. Puede que incluso mejor que el que le dio a la niña.

Sakuno.

Quizás la recordara.

* * *

¡ **Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	15. Crucero

**Voy a ir subiendo lo que debo de estos días. Mil perdones por tardar.**

* * *

15-. **Crucero**.

.

.

* * *

El aire provocó que la falda revoloteara alrededor de sus piernas. La sensación de la brisa contra su piel era agradable bajo el caliente sol. Solo el mar estaba frente a ella y a su espalda, el jolgorio de familias, jóvenes viajeros y trabajadores ajetreados. La pura diversión de las puertas de un gran barco para adentro.

Un crucero, para ser exactos.

Había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga cuando entró en plena crisis de trabajo. No cesaba de trabajar. Enfermaba por su culpa y no tenía días libre. Pero de algún modo, unas ansias y merecidas vacaciones llegaron junto a un billete y sus maletas.

Se había emocionado y directamente, estaba siendo genial.

Estaba rodeada de camareros guapos. Tenía un lujo de habitación para ella sola con Jacuzzi. Podía tomarse tranquilamente una copa y mirar a la lejanía. Estirarse en una hamaca a tomar el sol. Bañarse en una piscina estupenda. Jugar a juegos de casino. Perderse entre las diferentes salas de ocio y por encima de todo: ¡Sin trabajo que hacer!

Se echó hacia atrás unos mechones rebeldes cuando apareció su camarero nuevamente con una bandeja y un coctel de piña para ella. Sakuno sonrió y lo aceptó. El chico se había estado dedicando a traerle diversos cocteles y cada cual más delicioso. Además, no era una compañía incomoda, exceptuando porque desde el tercer día, le dejaba el número de su camerino en la servilleta o su número de teléfono.

Siempre enrojecía al verla y él esperaba un momento, como si tuviera que decirle algo especial.

El chico era apuesto, con unos ojazos dorados que tiraban para atrás. Cabellos revueltos y de un toque verdoso natural. Pero ella dudaba, por más bueno que estuviera.

Tomoka le había dicho que disfrutara de todo cuanto pudiera, pero se preguntaba hasta qué punto podía hacerlo.

Siempre había sido temerosa a la hora de tener un sexo alocado con una pareja con la que solo ibas a tener sexo por unos días, nada más. ¿Él se cuidaría si se lo pidiera? ¿Sería realmente seguro dejarse llevar para luego tener ciertas consecuencias?

Las dudas la carcomían.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente. ¡Solo disfruta!

Sakuno miró el aparato con incredulidad. Su amiga, tan avispada siempre y más despreocupada que ella, no tenía problemas en invitarla a caer al pecado.

—Tienes veinticinco años ya. Si no disfrutas ahora. ¿Cuándo lo harás?

Jugueteó con la servilleta que sostenía entre sus dedos. El número de teléfono estaba marcado, junto a la habitación. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Si sigues haciéndote preguntas, no conseguirás nada. ¡Actúa!

Colgó y se ajustó sus pantalones vaqueros preferidos y un jersey en vez del albornoz tras la ducha. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y salió al pasillo.

No era raro ver a los clientes deambular por los pasillos, pero se preguntó si muchas solían descender hasta el de los camareros. Por las miradas que muchos le regalaron al pasar, comprendió que no.

Llegó ante la puerta tras perderse por tres caminos diferentes y llamó. La puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa, el camarero, en vaqueros y de cuerpo para arriba desnudo, la esperaba. Tiró de ella tras mirar a su alrededor.

—Ah. Espere… yo…

Él bajo la mirada hacia ella. Estaba pegada contra su torso, muy bien cultivado, debía de reconocer. Tenía la punta de la nariz contra su piel y podía oler el champú y colonia de hombre.

—Tardó en venir— dijo él, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Por un momento empezó a arrepentirse.

Él se volvió hacia la cama y tiró de las sábanas, abriéndolas. Ella se cubrió los ojos. ¡Todo iba demasiado de prisa!

—Venga, vamos.

Sakuno abrió los ojos y miró hacia el colchón dudosa. Sobre este, había una guía y varios mapas. La chica miró la escena sin comprender. Luego a él.

—¿Qué?

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Dijo que estaba harta de perderse por no entender las palabras en inglés.

—¿Yo dije eso? — se sorprendió.

—Cuando le llevé el cuarto zumo a su dormitorio— asintió él. Debió de escucharla mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Entonces… ¿Usted no quiere…? Oh, por todos los santos, qué vergüenza.

El joven se rascó la nuca, chasqueó la lengua y la invitó a sentarse.

—¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a costarme con usted?

Ella enrojeció.

—P-por supuesto que no— mintió.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa, escasa, que solo levantó la comisura derecha un poco.

—Bien. Empezaremos sus clases de inglés. Luego ya veremos lo demás.

Dio un respingo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está usted insinuando, camarero?

Él abrió la primera página de un libro.

—Soy Ryoma Echizen. Camarero en funciones en este buque—. Luego clavó la mirada en ella—. También profesor de inglés y… su nuevo compañero de empresa. Sakuno Ryuzaki.

A la pobre le cayó el mundo a los pies.

Recordaba que antes de irse sus superiores le advirtieron de tener una nueva integración. También que mejorara su ingles si no quería ser expulsada. Lo que nunca esperó era encontrárselo ahí.

Al cuerno con su maravilloso crucero.

Sí. Podría haber conocido al futuro padre de sus hijos, pero esos días estaban siendo una tortura de verbos, frases con doble sentido y ni siquiera un solo orgasmo a la espalda.

* * *

 **Un crucero... tonto? xD La culpa es de la fiebre D:**


	16. Reencuentro

**Aprovechando anteriores os de los días. Este esta basado en un avión, un ligue. ¿Os suena? xD**

* * *

16.- Reencuentro

—Muchas gracias por su visita.

Hizo una reverencia mientras los clientes salían de la tienda, esperaba, satisfechos.

Cuando la puerta provocó que la campanilla sonara al cerrarse, se volvió para terminar de apuntar lo necesario. Un pedido cumplido con un precioso álbum de fotos para una familia feliz. Era el tercero que hacía esa semana. Había ido a tres bodas y ya tenía llena la agenda de la próxima semana.

El negocio iba viento en popa y estaba sopesando la idea de buscar un ayudante. En sí, no podía tener siempre que iba a las bodas la tienda cerrada. Si su fama continuaba aumentado, más personas iban a requerir de sus servicios.

Pero estaba satisfecha. La caja aumentaba y estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para no preocuparse de necesidades mínimas.

Como por ejemplo, las miradas de espera hacia el móvil con una llamada que no llegaba.

Sí. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza al sujeto del avión con aquel precioso gato. Pero de eso hacía ya dos meses. Se había reído como tonta al principio del segundo mes. ¿Qué clase de sujeto llamaría a una chica tan entrometida como ella?

—Tonta de mí— se dijo.

La puerta de la tienda volvió a abrirse y una pareja junto a una niña pequeña aparecieron. Entraron mirando maravilladas la decoración de navidad y las fotografías navideñas, especialmente, la de animales. Ella misma tenía un precioso gatito que usaba de modelo frecuentemente.

—Bienvenidos— saludó saliendo del mostrador para acercarse a ellos.

La niña fue la que se adelantó y señaló el marco donde, Isidoro, su gato, jugaba con una bolita de lana.

—¡Guapo gato!

Sakuno sonrió, agachándose hasta su altura.

—Muchas gracias por el alago. Se lo haré saber.

Se levantó al ver que la niña sonreía con orgullo y miraba hacia su madre. Una preciosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos tan azulados como sus mismos ojos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó—. A veces es incontrolable.

—No hay problema. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

La mujer asintió, sonriente.

—Bueno, mi primo me recomendó la tienda. Quería preguntar por los precios para una comunión. Dijo que eras muy buena.

Sakuno parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Su primo?

La mujer asintió y echó el cuerpo hacia un lado para señalar al hombre que curioseaba una de sus fotografías de España.

Sintió el corazón darle un salto en el pecho. El corte de pelo, el color…

—Ryoma-kun, por favor— pidió la mujer.

El hombre se volvió y la muchacha llevó las manos hacia la boca, sonrojándose.

—Usted.

El joven extendió una mano, presentándose.

—Ryoma Echizen, señorita de los gatos.

Sakuno enrojeció todavía más, infló los mofletes.

—¡Sabe hablar japonés!

Él sonrió de lado, con orgullo, en apenas una mueca.

—Le sorprendería las cosas que se hablar y hacer. Mi lengua es… multiusos.

—¡Ryoma! — regañó la mujer cubriendo los oídos de la pequeña—. Por dios, un poco de decoro con tu ahijada delante.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía prestarle atención. Sakuno estaba muerta de vergüenza pero realmente feliz. Sonrió.

—Espero que… lo suficiente buena como para pedirme algo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Una cena, quizás.

—Hum. Suena bien, señorita de los gatos. A las ocho.

Sakuno negó.

—Cierro a las nueve.

Él chasqueó la lengua, pero se volvió para levantar la mano y abrir la puerta de la tienda. El cascabel volvió a sonar.

—A las nueve menos cuarto.

Y salió. Sakuno bufó y miró hacia la mujer. Esta sonreía, divertida.

—Es tan orgulloso que no puede evitar quedar encima. ¿Se han reencontrado o algo así?

Sakuno enrojeció y asintió.

—Digamos que es algo así. ¿Aún quiere saber el precio?

La mujer sonrió.

—Ahora más que nunca.

* * *

 **Perdón por el ooc. uxu.**


	17. Beso francés

**Bueno, el novio perfecto no existe...**

* * *

17-. **Beso francés**.

.

.

La película terminó justo a tiempo, antes de que sus lágrimas se derramaran como una dichosa cascada. Por ese mismo motivo, era imposible para ella ver esas películas. Pero le había apetecido muchísimo. Tanto, que terminó arrastrando a su compañero de piso a verla.

Él había fruncido el ceño y se había quedado dormido a la mitad, despertando cuando ella le dio un codazo, _sin querer_ , para despertarlo. Ryoma había gruñido y de nuevo, casi al final, se había quedado dormido.

Sakuno no podía esperar pasión en él. Por más vueltas que le diera, su compañero de piso y novio, era un soso sin sangre en el cuerpo. Era de los que hacer algo le costaba la vida si no tenía que ver con el deporte.

¿Ir de compras como cualquier pareja? Solo al super y porque hace falta. ¿Ir al cine? ¿Por qué, si tenemos ordenador, internet y podemos disfrutarlo en casa? ¿Películas románticas? Las escasas. ¿Sexo loco y divertido? De eso nada. Del típico, sin cosas nuevas y que no importaba si ella no llegaba a culminar.

Era esa clase de persona.

No por malicia ni nada así, si no por vago irremediable.

Sakuno era una chica romántica. Soñaba con besos tremendos bajo la lluvia. En ir de compras aunque realmente nunca compraran nada. En ir juntos de la mano al cine, comer del mismo bol de palomitas, compartir la bebida en besos indirectos y estar tomados de la mano mientras veían alguna película romántica en la que el chico siempre parecía querer comerse a la chica a besos. Besos que luego le entregarían a ella en una pasión increíble en la cama que haría que se estremeciera como esa chica y clavarle las uñas al chico con sorpresa.

Suspiró mientras le veía roncar.

Era guapo, atractivo, un chico que todas las chicas miraban. Pero como novio dejaba desear del todo.

Se levantó para parar los créditos y apagar el ordenador. No quería seguir viendo más cosas que le provocaran ansiedad de deseo, que le cosquillearan los labios por un tremendo beso y que suspirara por tener un tipo que con solo mirarla le prometiera el placer del cielo.

Demonios, hasta la ducha le parecía un lugar romántico para darse un beso de película.

Quizás la culpa la tuviera la sociedad en la que vivían. Ya muchos conocían los criterios japoneses. Si se hubiera buscado un novio de fuera, ¿hubiera sido diferente? Pero tampoco podía ser del todo cierto, al fin y al cabo, su pareja había estado más tiempo fuera que dentro.

Simplemente tenía agua isotónica y cuerdas junto a piel de pelota de tenis. Punto.

Se sonó la nariz mientras caminó hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar algo de comida que la distrajera. Nadie le iba a hacer la cena, llevársela al sofá mientras le besaba el cuello y le prometía más cosas como esas.

—Sakuno.

Se detuvo en el umbral, mirando hacia el sofá. Ryoma se había despertado, tallándose los ojos.

—En la cocina— anunció y luego dijo entre dientes—: Como siempre…

Le escuchó levantarse y acercarse hasta su altura, apoyando las manos en los quicios de la puerta, justo detrás de ella. Levantó la cabeza para poder verle.

—Ha terminado la película. Iba a hacer la cena.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿No íbamos a pedir al chino de la esquina?

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

—Ah, era cierto.

Se golpeó la frente y sacó la lengua. Entonces, algo pasó.

Su cuerpo dio de lleno contra la pared, mientras su boca era presa de la masculina y el aliento se le congeló para centrarse todas sus atenciones en su boca, su lengua, la sensación de sus músculos acariciándose entre sí. El aliento faltándole.

Parpadeó de puro placer al separarse, jadeando y aferrándose a su ropa, sus ojos encontrándose, la vergüenza centrándose en sus mejillas.

Ryoma suspiró, aliviado.

—Creía que te desmayarías.

Todavía con la mente nublada, le miró confusa.

—¿Q-Qué?

El chico la miró, frotándose la frente.

—Siempre que te toco tiemblas y parece que vas a desmayarte. Besarte así… pensé que te desmayarías.

La joven tragó, mirándole con sorpresa.

—¿Te has… estado conteniendo?

Él asintió, chasqueando la lengua. Sakuno estalló en carcajadas para su sorpresa.

—No te contengas más— aclaró cuando la miró en busca de respuestas—. Nunca más. V-vuelve a besarme de ese modo…

Y él lo hizo, haciéndole perder el sentido una vez más, ansiar más.

—Ese modo… es un beso francés.

Su voz ronroneó en su garganta. La ropa se rajó bajo su empuje y por primera vez en tres años, la cocina sería testigo de algo más que del olor a huevos fritos.

Sakuno era la primera fan de ese tipo de besos.

Aunque luego se desmayara…

* * *

 **¿O sí?...**


	18. Lazo

**Siempre me ha hecho gracia ver a Ryoma con esto xDD**

* * *

18-. **Lazo**

.

.

Fue gracioso, porque mientras ella miraba su espalda y sus cabellos, se le vino a la mente. Ajeno a todo, él continuaba inclinado, enrollando la cinta en el mango de la raqueta y revisando las cuerdas. Una tarea digna de un buen tenista.

Estaba sentado en la alfombra mientras ella, en el sofá, le frotaba los hombros con las manos y miraba lo que hacía.

Le vio echarse el flequillo hacia atrás y ella tiró de uno de sus mechones mientras lo frotaba entre sus dedos.

—Te ha vuelto a crecer.

Él se miró el flequillo y asintió.

—Eso parece.

Continuó trasteando con la raqueta, bufando soplidos para quitarse los rebeldes mechones que se entrometían en su visión. Ella sonrió y llevó una mano hasta sus propias trenzas, quitando el lazo que sostenía el cierre de estas. Entonces, lo hizo.

Metió las manos bajo su flequillo y tiró de él con suavidad hasta alzarlo y con el lazo ató a los rebeldes. Entonces, una coletilla la mar de graciosa quedó encima de frente, recta hacia arriba y cayendo las puntas como las hojas de una palmerita mini de reflejos verdes.

Sakuno rió sin poder evitarlo, echándose hacia atrás.

Ryoma dejó la raqueta para mirarla y gruñir.

—¿Qué has…?

Se miró en el espejo y después, sus ojos se clavaron en ella con la promesa de venganza. Entre risas, Sakuno se retorció bajo sus manos.

—Traviesa— murmuró cuando la cosa iba entrando en calor.

Sakuno sonrió, jugando con el bajo de su camiseta, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos fijos en la coletita.

—Pero si estás muy mono— canturreó.

Luego tiró de él para besarle.

Lo que ella no sabía que el otro lazo, se usaría con otros fines, como por ejemplo, atar sus muñecas para una muy divertida noche.

* * *

 **Ahora a escribir los siguientes e.e**


	19. Cosplay

**Seguimos adelantando nwn. Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

19.- **Cosplay**

* * *

Ryoma no podía creérselo. Cuando había llegado el mensaje con la clara invitación de su novia, nunca pensó que la sorpresa sería de ese modo.

 _Tengo un regalo especial para Ryoma-kun. Llega pronto a casa._

—¿Un regalo?

Aquello no era precisamente eso. Más bien, era como poner los dientes largos de un macho en celo en plena adolescencia. O algo parecido. Estaba seguro.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, no esperaba ver aquellas sugerencias ni mucho menos que volver a su casa significara que toda su sangre se centrara en un único punto.

Estaba estirada sobre el sofá, de lado, en una pose puramente sensual. Los cabellos sueltos, cayendo por su hombro por encima de sus senos. Lo poco que tapaba sus cabellos, lo cubría una fina tela de cuero rojo que bajaba por su vientre para desaparecer en el triángulo de sus piernas, que estaban desnudas hasta las rodillas, donde unas botas de tacón de aguja cubría el resto de su piel.

En la cabeza, tenía dos pequeños cuernos y de la parte trasera de su cuerpo, salía una fina colita de demonio que terminaba en forma de flecha.

—Una… demonio.

Sakuno asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, enrojeciéndolo más que el pintalabios. Se movió para quedar sentada y entonces tuvo una buena visión del comienzo de sus senos.

Dejó caer la bolsa de deporte al suelo e intentó por todos los medios que sus ojos abandonaran sus senos para ir a sus ojos.

—¿Cosplay?

Ella volvió a asentir y se levantó, andando sinuosamente hacia él. Una pícara sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro. Caminó unos pasos más, tropezando y cayendo de bruces contra él. La cola salió disparada y los cuernos se cayeron de lado.

Un tridente se había enredado entre sus pies, para sorpresa de la chica, quien empezaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas tan coloradas como sus labios.

—Mou… quería… darte una sorpresa y… que disfrutaras. Pero… soy demasiado torpe. Jo.

Hipo y él la levantó del suelo. Ella chilló, sorprendida, aferrándose a su cuello con las uñas pintadas de negro.

—Diablesa, lo has conseguido.

Y la cargó hasta el dormitorio, pisando las flores marchitas y dejándola caer sobre las sábanas rojas y negras.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Ahora bien. ¿Cómo mierda se quita todo ese cuero?

Sakuno estalló en carcajadas.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco mientras las ingles le tiraban. Gruñó y caminó hasta la costura, volviendo con unas tijeras. Sakuno palideció.

—¡No vas a romperme el traje de cosplay!

Y huyó, convirtiendo el juego en un tira y afloja de tijeras, cuero y una erección dolorosa.

* * *

 **¡Espero pronto el próximo!**


	20. América

**Una idea cortita. Que cuando son cortitas y les metes más chicha, se estropean.**

* * *

20-. América.

* * *

—Oh, Dios. Esto es enorme.

Miró maravillada los edificios, las luces brillantes, los coches, los transeúntes. El ruido, los incesantes pitidos y gritos. La gente hablando a voces. Los móviles chirriando en llamadas.

Por un momento sintió miedo y retrocedió, chocando contra su pecho. Él le sostuvo la mano y besó sus nudillos.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Ella sonrió y negó, mirándole con determinación, levantando el mentón.

—Para nada.

Movió el dedo sobre su anillo, el pulgar contra el anular. El tacto frio del anillo de casada le recordó por qué estaba ahí. En aquella habitación, con la mano del hombre en su cintura. El vestido apretándole en zonas que ni sabía que tenía en su cuerpo. Maquillada como una dichosa puerta y con más horquillas que el moño de una bailarina.

Buscó sus ojos, dorado contra marrón. Y él ni siquiera necesitó sonreírle para hacerle saber cuánto la amaba. Sus bocas se unieron en un casto beso y ella sonrió por los dos. Se tomaron de las manos y giraron hacia la mesa donde los comensales reían entre ellos.

—América— dijo. Él asintió.

—América— repitió ajustándose la corbata que tanto odiaba. Ella le sonrió.

—Bien. Consigamos esa venta.

Él asintió y se mezclaron entre la gente, buscando al jefe. Ambos, dueños de una empresa de suma importancia. Ambos, amantes. Ambos, dispuesto a comerse el mundo. Y ambos en América, tierra de oportunidades.

* * *

 **¡Sigo!**


	21. Kimodameshi

**No quise seguir el juego D: !**

* * *

21.- Kimodameshi

* * *

—Unas chicas se han perdido.

Todos se miraron desconcertados. La clase estaba nerviosa. Era un juego lo que debía de estar sucediendo. El típico juego de terror en el que pasabas una prueba de terror y ganaba la primera pareja en llegar a la meta.

Solía ser divertido. Una típica excusa para formarse parejas. Tonterías.

Él había sido arrastrado ahí por Horio y los demás, quienes tenían la esperanza de poder llevarse en las manos algo más que sudor por el terror.

Él simplemente quería que terminara.

Pero entonces, había comenzado todo el barullo.

No se había percatado, pero lentamente, algunas chicas de su clase y de la conjunta, habían ido desapareciendo. Si hubiera prestado atención, se habría percatado de que faltaba la amiga chillona de Ryuzaki. Otra chica que siempre iba en un grupo ruidoso.

Y, mierda, sí. Si se fijaba, también faltaba ella.

Ryuzaki.

Una cosa era el juego y otro que realmente desaparezcan las chicas porque sí. Empezaba a sospechar que hubiera algo entre medias.

Mientras los demás pataleaban y lloraban o gritaban ordenes sin sentidos, alguien llamaba a la policía, él se escurrió entre la muchedumbre y entró en el bosque que habían decidido de usar para hacer el dichoso juego.

¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido hacer esa mierda?

Atravesó matorrales, se chocó contra árboles y se raspó los codos. Saltó un terraplén y vio la tela rasgada de un disfraz de fantasma. Entrecerró los ojos y siguió las pistas. Ir con su padre a las montañas servía de mucho y no solo para perder la memoria y entrenar.

Seguir rastros era ya una costumbre. Y más, tras su aventura con los últimos juegos.

Por eso, no era sorprendente que llegara hasta donde estaban las chicas. Llegó justo cuando Ryuzaki se rompía el vestido por las piernas para vendar la pierna de otra chica que se había herido. Al llegar hacia ellas, las ramitas bajo sus pies crujieron y llamó así la atención de las chicas. Todas les miraron con espanto, para suspirar aliviadas.

—Ryoma-kun— murmuró Sakuno inclinándose sobre la chica para vendarla—. ¿Y los profesores? Tres chicas se han herido.

Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y se levantó hacia él.

—Nos dieron los mapas equivocados. Del año pasado. Este año tenemos un nuevo circuito— explicó una de las chicas heridas—. Si Sakuno no tuviera nociones de cuidados, estaríamos asustadas.

La nombrada sonrojó y se quitó mérito rápidamente. Ryoma las contó mentalmente. Estaban todas.

—Iré a por los profesores— informó.

Una chica levantó la mano.

—Espera. Llévate a Sakuno. Ella se perderá si vamos en grupo.

Sakuno enrojeció.

—Mou, no es…

—Es cierto, Ryuzaki— interrumpió tomándola de la mano. Temblaba—. Let's go.

Sakuno protestó, pero siguió de cerca sus pasos, tropezando y protestando cuando ciertas ramas entraban en contacto con sus mejillas. Jadeante, cuando llegaron al claro con el resto de chicos y profesores, quienes los miraron con espanto, cayó de rodillas.

—Las… chicas. Están bien… pero heridas…— balbuceó.

Luego cayó en brazos de Ryoma, medio desmayada. Ryoma aprovechó su poca visión para sonreír, acariciándole la sudada frente.

—Lo hiciste bien, Ryuzaki— felicitó—. Las mantuviste seguras y les diste primeros auxilios. Good girl.

Sakuno sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Mientras recuperaban a las chicas y traían ambulancias. Ryoma bajó colina a bajo, con Ryuzaki murmurando su nombre en su oreja, mientras iba montada en su espalda.

* * *

 **Sigamos :3**


	22. Ducha

**Algo calentito...**

* * *

22.- **Ducha**.

* * *

Se podía sacar algo bueno de todo aquello y siempre serían las duchas. Las adoraba, porque era un buen método de dejarse llevar por el placer de la visión. Mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia el vapor y veía las formas sugerentes del cuerpo masculino.

Primero era verlo caminar desnudo hasta las ducheras, meterse dentro y disfrutar de las gotitas perladas que cubrían la suavidad de su cuerpo. Ver cómo extendía el jabón por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en zonas claves como axilas e ingles. O su propio sexo.

Era maravilloso ver sus músculos contraerse en cada movimiento y como el jabón resbalaba por su piel al aclararse.

Los cabellos pegarse a su nuca y frente y brillar las gotitas que resbalaban por sus mechones hasta caer en sus hombros.

El vapor cubriendo zonas imprevistas y su boca abriéndose para suspirar mientras metía los dedos entre las hebras.

Se mordió el labio inferior, jadeante. Excitada. Con la presión en su vientre bajando hacia el triángulo entre sus piernas, humedeciéndose. Sus senos cosquilleando por la necesidad.

Cuando el grifo se cerraba, ella giraba para esconderse mejor.

Él solía salir desnudo, sin enrollarse toalla alguna a la cintura. Con sus partes moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. Su trasero mostrándose en plenitud y, si se fijaba mejor, podía ver hasta la bolsa de sus testículos colgando entre sus piernas.

Y mierda, eso era completamente excitante.

—¿Por qué no te unes?

Dio un respingo, saltándose en puntillitas. Enrojecida y dándole la espalda, salió corriendo.

Ryoma se enrolló la toalla, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Pequeña ratilla mirona.

No por nada se duchaba siempre a esa hora y del mismo modo.

* * *

 **Ya voy poniéndome al día.**


	23. Vampiro

**Au.**

* * *

23.- **Vampiro**

* * *

Pegó contra su pecho el diario. El peso del objeto contra su pecho era casi reconfortante. El frio a su alrededor delataba la temeridad de sus actos. Siguiendo su propio camino e ignorando los consejos de sus seres cercanos.

Su talento como escritora no era solo por sentarse delante de una mesa, coger una pluma y escribir. La investigación era algo fundamental. No podías detallar algo que ni siquiera conocieras solo con la imaginación para que luego no fuera como describieras.

Era algo que había decidido mucho tiempo atrás. No iba a cambiar ahora por escalofríos, niebla y sonidos extraños. Necesitaba saber cómo era un castillo por dentro. Y el único que existía era el que había colina arriba, viendo desde su altura la ciudad, como un vigilante silencioso.

Subir hasta allí no había sido problema gracias al taxista, pero este se había marchado enseguida, augurando terribles profecías y mala suerte como para quedarse a esperarla. Sakuno Ryuzaki, la escritora, sintió miedo por primera vez ante la soledad. Pero tampoco podía esperar más de un hombre que tomaba las curvas de forma sospechosa y reía para sus adentros.

Frente a ella, el enorme castillo marcaba las formas de un terreno misterioso. Justo lo que necesitaba. Abrió el diario y escribió las frases que acudieron a su mente. Algo caótico para cualquier otro, pero con sentido para ella. Más tarde les daría forma. Esperaba.

Había escrito días atrás una carta hacia aquel que viviera en el castillo. Solo una misiva llegó.

 _Mis puertas siempre están abiertas para aquel que guste._

Todavía lo recordaba. Sonrió.

Apretó el llamador entre sus dedos y golpeó la crujiente madera de la puerta. Esta rechinó cuando se abrieron. Nadie había detrás para recibirla. Sin embargo, que se abrieran ya era una invitación.

Entró casi de puntillas, perdiéndose rápidamente en el aroma a cerrado, en las sombras de las velas. Los cuadros de sombras oscuras que retrataban a una familia entera, para luego partirse en diferentes rostros. A cual más apuesto, debía de reconocer.

—¿Hola? — saludó cuando su curiosidad terminó en las cortinas rasgadas y las alfombras rojas como la sangre que subían por escaleras que no parecían tener fin.

Nadie contestó. Solo una ráfaga de viento que cerró la enorme puerta con un ruido escalofriante. Pegó el diario contra su pecho, atónita.

—V-vale, eso fue una corriente de aire demasiado peligrosa. Teniendo en cuenta que antes estaba ahí, de pie, y podría haberme partido claramente por la mitad. N-no es nada gracioso— zanjó.

Dio unos pasos más, deteniéndose bajo uno de los cuadros. Un joven apuesto la miraba desde su altura. Unos preciosos ojos dorados, brillantes, clavándose en su persona. Pero solo era un retrato, nada más. Sin embargo más bien parecía que la atravesaba el alma.

Una puerta chirrió en lo alto de la escalera. Levantó la cabeza para poder ver mejor. Un resquicio de luz la invitaba.

Empujó la puerta con la palma al llegar. Los escalones habían crujido viejas canciones de madera bajo sus pies a medida que subía.

La estancia estaba caliente comparada al resto. Un olor dulzón llegaba desde el asiento de espaldas a la puerta.

—Buenas noches— saludó—, yo… envié una carta como salutación porque quería investigar cómo era un castillo por dentro y…

—Siéntese— pidió una voz extraña, joven y de algún modo, seductora.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sentada frente a un plato vacío y una mesa tan grande como para mil comensales. Frente a ella, alguien se sentó.

Joven. Tez curiosa. Labios masculinos. Rasgos atractivos. Y esos ojos… ojos dorados, brillantes, profundos. Como los del joven del cuadro.

—Perdone la falta de comensales. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo… invitados.

Su voz, pura seducción.

—N-no tiene importancia.

Tragó y de nuevo, al parpadear, la copa se llenó de vino y la comida apareció en el plato. Sorprendida, dio un respingo en el sillón.

—¿La comida es complaciente?

—Supongo que… será comestible— murmuró como toda respuesta—. Pero he de preguntar. ¿Por qué está usted invitándome a cenar después de que tengo curiosidad en cuanto a su hogar?

El joven movió los dedos por encima del tenedor con el que jugueteaba.

—Creía que tendría hambre, Ryuzaki.

La joven iba a protestar cuando su estómago rugió. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre. Y comió con gusto. El sabroso pollo al horno de leña con especias naturales. Delicioso. El vino sabía dulce y delicioso, extrañamente de su gusto.

Levantó los ojos al terminar, pero no había nadie frente a ella. Se levantó, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose repentinamente adormilada. Sus pies trastabillaron y con torpeza, cayó hacia delante. Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. El contacto con su cuerpo fue frio. Sus ojos inquietamente fijos en ella.

—Estaba esperando por muchos años, su llegada. Ryuzaki— murmuró contra su cuello.

Ella se estremeció, porque de algún modo, deseaba que algo ocurriera.

—¿Quién… es usted?

—Ryoma Echizen— respondió contra su garganta.

Algo vibró dentro de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado, otorgándole más obertura. Miró de reojo hacia él. Sus colmillos crecieron.

—¿Qué eres…?

Él se lamió los labios, inclinándose más. La punta de los colmillos rozaron su piel.

—Un vampiro.

Gruñó una exclamación cuando los colmillos se clavaron en su garganta. La sangre manando de su garganta hacia su boca. El jadeo extinguido. La vida escapando de su cuerpo.

Un susurro llegó a su mente antes de que la oscuridad la invadiera.

 _Y tú, mi reina._

* * *

 **Llego tarde, pero así voy D:**


	24. Happy Birthday

**Sí, como siempre, haciéndo sufrir a Ryoma : D Es con amorhs.**

* * *

24.- **Happy Birthday**

* * *

 **— ¡F** eliz cumpleaños!

Ryoma miró hacia la cortina echada. Sí. La voz provenía de detrás de ella. Rosa, ligeramente transparente. La voz de su novia.

—Sakuno.

—S-Sí— dijo esta tímida—. P-pasa.

Ryoma dudó un instante, pero apartó la cortina, levantando las cejas cuando vio la visión frente a sus ojos.

Tendida sobre la cama, con una cinta de regalo cubriendo sus partes nobles y senos, completamente desnuda por ende. Con flores a su alrededor y sábanas plateadas bajo ella.

Tragó, sintiendo como toda la sangre descendía hasta el centro de sus ingles. Y por la forma en que sus ojos pestañearon y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, era justo lo que había querido crear en él.

Se llevó la mano hasta el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a quitársela, lentamente, a medida que se acercaba hacia la cama. Los pétalos de rosa crujieron bajo sus pies y cuando se quitó los zapatos, le cosquillearon las plantas.

Subió por ella hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, estrechándose, chupándola.

Guió los dedos hasta el lazo y tiró. Lentamente, las tiras comenzaron a caer y desnudar por completo el cuerpo femenino.

Justo cuando estaba por ver lo más interesante, algo le golpeó la cara y el dolor le hizo volver a la realidad. Parpadeó, viendo a su padre tirarle un par de regalos a la cara, sonriéndole mientras lo sacudía y alegaba que ya era todo un hombre de dieciocho años.

—¿Qué mierda…?— gruñó cuando su viejo se marchó.

Miró a su alrededor, maldición, dejándose caer contra la almohada.

Todo había sido un puñetero sueño. Miró hacia su móvil, viendo que vibraba.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Ryoma-kun. Ojalá pudiera estar contigo para darte tu regalo. Lo guardaré junto al resto para cuando volvamos a vernos en enero._

Sí. Maldición. Su novia estaba en Japón mientras que él estaba a quilómetros de distancia. Era su cumpleaños, pero hasta enero no podría verla. Y si alegaba que junto al resto. Era claramente un regalo físico.

Al cuerno sus dichosas hormonas.

* * *

 **¡Sigamos!**

 **Por cierto: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**


	25. Trenzas

**Con esto ya me pongo más o menos al día :3 Y bueno, trencitas. Se me vino esto a la mente, jo ; v;**

* * *

25.- **Trenzas.**

* * *

Apoyó su mejilla sobre la mano y observó la escena. Con la gorra cubriéndole cualquier toque de luz. Con una ponta en su otra mano y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. El típico gesto de su diversión.

—Heh— canturreó.

Cualquiera que le viera se preguntaría si era un mirón típico. Pero en ese instante, podía decir que era un entrenador orgulloso.

Ryuzaki estaba ganando su primer partido importante.

Corría de un lado a otro sin cansarse y perder la concentración, aplacando a su contrario, chica en este caso, con agilidad y seguridad. Algo que muchos, por la forma en que la miraban, no esperaban de ella. Razón de más para estar orgulloso.

Y ella podía estarlo de sí misma porque los esfuerzos estaban dando sus resultados a la perfección en la cancha de tenis.

—Ryuzaki ha mejorado mucho.

Kaidou Kaoru habló tras él. Había dejado las zonas de tenis masculino para echar un vistazo al femenino. Aunque Ryoma dudaba que fuera solo por el apoyo al equipo femenino, si no por una animadora en especial que no cesaba de gritar hacia Ryuzaki y animarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Ryoma solo había apartado la vista un instante, como si fuera a perderse algo especial.

—Sí— contestó.

Entonces, el pitido final zanjó el partido. Fue entonces cuando todos gritaron, Ryuzaki dio un salto de felicidad y lo buscó con la mirada. Él asintió, mirándola con seriedad, lanzándole una felicitación a su modo que ella admitió con una sonrisa.

Aún así, un instante después, corría detrás de él, con la bolsa en el hombro, la copa sobresaliendo de su cierre.

—¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Lo logré!

Él se detuvo, mirándola con orgullo.

—Lo hiciste. Sí— confirmó.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, emocionada. Él se acercó a ella, como siempre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron como respuesta. Alargó una mano, atrapando una de las largas trenzas y se la llevó hasta los labios. Ella se estremeció en su vergüenza.

—Dúchate. Iremos a celebrarlo— susurró.

Sakuno dio un brinco, sorprendida y asintió de tal forma con la cabeza que la trenza se le escapó de los labios. Giró sobre sus pies.

—Me prepararé bien— prometió. La vio tocar sus trenzas preocupadamente. Él suspiró y la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla.

Sus labios pegados a su oreja.

—Déjate las trenzas.

—Pero… mi cabello siempre es demasiado largo… para ti— murmuró ella sin mirarle. Probablemente muerta de vergüenza.

—Lo es— confirmó, aprovechando que no le miraba para sonreír de lado—. Por eso debes de trenzarlo.

Y luego la dejó ir.

Esperándola en la salida, se les hizo la tarde. Ella corrió hacia él, con un vestido de flores azul y las trenzas resaltando a cada lado de su cuerpo, bailando en sus pasos.

La tomó de la mano y la pegó contra él.

No iba a perderla.

Esas trenzas era su seña.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	26. Verano

**Curioso estar en plenas navidades y escribir algo de verano (con lo que lo odio xcx) xD.**

* * *

26-. **Verano**

* * *

—¡Wa! ¡Esta fría!

Las carcajadas se enlazaban una contra otra. Las chicas siempre parecían impulsadas por la misma gracia. Ataviadas con aquellos pequeños biquinis. A cual más suculento. Con todas las miradas puestas en ellas.

Los chicos, bajo la sombrilla, miraban la escena estupefactos. Plenos adolescentes de hormonas revolucionarias. Con sus calzonas prietas de diferentes colores. Los torsos desnudos donde mantenían sus brazos cruzados. Las miradas intercambiándose levemente apenas quitadas de los cuerpos femeninos.

Como diría aquel, caderas, muslos, largas piernas, vientres, ombligos divertidos y… tetas. Sí. Tetas. Saltarinas, cubiertas con pequeños sujetadores que dejaban mucho para la imaginación. Unas más grandes que otras.

Cogió aire por la nariz, llenándole el olor del mar característico de la playa y metió las manos dentro del bañador, poniéndose en pie.

Necesitaba un remojón. Quitarse de la mente la visión de _ese_ cuerpo femenino. Porque todos seguramente tendrían su chica particular, por más que quisieran ver lo contrario. Y él solo tenía ojos para ella.

Con sus largas trenzas. El cabello brillante por la luz del sol. Un biquini azul que se ajustaba a sus formas. Aunque no poseía una delantera como la de Osakada, por ejemplo, sus curvas eran perfectas. Como solía decir su padre: Daba igual donde fuera, las cosas no cambiaban. Cuando te gustaba algo, te gustaba hasta de diferentes modos.

—¿Ryoma-kun?

Se detuvo antes de zambullirse, girándose y encontrándose con ella de frente. Ryuzaki, su pequeño biquini y su tipazo.

—¿Qué? — gruñó.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Todos los chicos estáis raros. Las chicas están preocupadas.

Miró hacia atrás, mostrando la estructura de su cuello y por un instante, se vio poniendo su boca ahí, besando y lamiendo. Seguramente sabría a mar y sería dulce. Sería adictiva.

—Es culpa de las chicas— gruñó una vez más, girándose para hundirse más. Ella suspiró sorprendida.

—¿D-de las chicas? — cuestionó siguiéndole.

Él asintió, volviéndose y señalando con la mirada hacia la playa. Bajo la sombrilla, los chicos continuaban confusos por sus hormonas. Algo sorprendente si tenías en cuenta que hasta Eiji, el alocado chico, tenía la boca abierta mientras miraba a dos de las chicas, confuso. Como si fuera incapaz de decir a qué chica atacar.

Ryuzaki había mirado en la misma dirección y pareció entenderlo, porque luego miró hacia él, confusa.

—¿A-A ti no te sucede eso?

Una buena y clara pregunta trampa. ¿Cómo demonios se salía de esas cosas? No iba a decirle que sí, que también estaba igual y todo por culpa de ella.

—Estoy en el agua, ¿no? — respondió en método rápido de escape.

Ella sonrió, pero con cierto deje de tristeza.

—Cierto…

Ryoma suspiró, rascándose la nuca y echando de menos su gorra. Maldita hora en que se la quitó. Se hundió y nadó hasta quedar detrás de ella, saliendo y sorprendiéndola. Tiró de ella hacia atrás, quedando flotando mientras la sujetaba.

—Esas chicas no me dicen nada.

Sakuno miró hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Eh?

—No son Ryuzaki.

Y la soltó, sabiendo que se hundiría y saldría a flote. Cuando la joven apareció con más preguntas, él se alejó nadando, maldiciendo tener que explicarle tantas cosas. Pero al menos, ya no estaba deprimida.

Y siempre era mejor verle en las mejillas esos toques rojizos que no tenían nada que ver con el sol de verano.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!  
**


	27. Autobús

**Con mucho dolor salió esto. Odio mi enfermedad, os lo juro uxu.**

* * *

27. **\- Autobús**

* * *

El traqueteo de un lado a otro era molesto, pero aún así, él podía dormir. Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo era capaz de dormir en sitios menos pensado. Era tan natural verlo dormir bajo un árbol, con esas posturas raras, que hasta ver cómo dormía en el sillón, junto a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, era también interesante.

—Ryoma Echizen— nombró el profesor.

Ella extendió una mano y señaló a su lado, pidiendo silencio de paso. El profesor sonrió y asintió, tachando el nombre del chico en su lista. Luego se volvió para revisar al resto de alumnos y comprobar que cada uno estuviera sentado en su asiento correspondiente.

Era el final de la salida escolar y las clases se habían rebujado. Tras un largo paseo por el planetario, estaban agotados. Ella también.

Se lo había pasado de maravilla. Con todas esas estrellas brillantes, aunque fueran artificiales. El poder conocer más del universo. Brillante. Se había enfocado tanto en ello, que ando sin pensar en descansar y se mezcló con la clase de Ryoma. Este había arrastrado los pies, pero miraba las escenas con sumo interés, incluso le pareció ver que sonreía en algunos momentos.

Ella sonreía en ese momento también y luego se fijaba en lo que él miraba. De lo que sí que se arrepentía era de no haberse llevado la cámara de fotos. Hubiera tenido unas fotos realmente preciosas de él. Esperaba que nunca le llegara el alzhéimer. Porque no quería olvidar esos detalles.

Como por ejemplo, justo en ese momento.

Ryoma estaba apoyado sobre su hombro, completamente dormido, con su aliento moviendo los pelitos rebeldes de su trenza que habían escapado al agarre. El flequillo le cubría los ojos y estaba cruzado de brazos.

Podía ver su mandíbula. Sus labios entreabiertos. Y le pareció todavía más guapo que nunca.

Sonrojándose, desvió la mirada hacia el frente, con temor a que la pillaran en medio de su observación. El autobús se puso en marcha nada más cerrarse la puerta.

El vaivén del autobús rápidamente empezó a calmar los ánimos de los chicos. Especialmente, estando cansados. Los gritos de la mañana, las risas y canciones o juegos de cartas, quedaron rápidamente aplacados por ronquidos, silbidos, el sonido de la música saliendo de los cascos y los suspiros de alivio de un profesor cansado y el chofer.

Sakuno sonrió y miró hacia la nuca de Tomoka, que se inclinaba hacia atrás por el sueño. Seguramente, si los senpais hubieran ido, la chica hubiera ido más distraída, pero hasta el cansancio había podido con ella.

Sacó un libro y continuó con su lectura, hasta que los baches se lo hizo imposible de leer. Lo recostó contra su vientre y miró hacia la ventana. El aroma a champú del cabello de Ryoma inundó sus fosas nasales. Bajó la mirada, preguntándose si sería demasiado descarado hacerlo. Pero el propio autobús parecía estar de acuerdo.

Un nuevo bache decidió darle la oportunidad. Se inclinó contra su cabeza, metiendo la nariz entre sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el olor y suspiró, quedándose dormida en segundos, cansada.

Una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. El ronroneo del motor del autobús. Y el aroma de él.

El sueño no podía ser más bonito.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos mañana!**


	28. Lluvia

**Y sigo, hasta llorando sangre xD**

* * *

28.- **Lluvia**.

* * *

Pequeñas gotitas resbalando por el cristal, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras pasaba el dedo por el cristal, siguiendo la caída de la gota por el cristal. Se abrazó las piernas con el brazo libre. Leggins calentitos de color gris. Un vestido de lana beige. Una taza de chocolate frente a ella. Un libro sobre su regazo. Y la lluvia.

Perfecto. Era todo lo que necesitaba para ese instante. Bueno, le faltaba la chimenea, pero al menos tenía su calefacción en toda la casa. Podía andar descalza o en calcetines y disfrutar con la sensación de la madera bajo sus pies.

Y todo eso gracias a él.

Miró la fotografía con tristeza. Una imagen en que ella y su marido aparecían abrazados, cubiertos de nata y chocolate tras que la tarta explotara. Dos anillos vislumbraban en sus dedos.

Su móvil, junto a la fotografía, le recordó que en nada podría llamarle. Sonriendo, se levantó para recogerlo y volvió a su sitio, junto a la ventana y volvió a fijarse en los charcos que se creaban en el asfalto.

— _Digame._

—Te quiero— murmuró contra el teléfono.

Un sonido de sorpresa llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _Sakuno_.

—¿Esperabas a otra?

— _Sabes que no_ — respondió él—. ¿ _Qué es ese sonido_?

Ella sonrió.

—La lluvia contra el cristal.

— _Tu sonido preferido_.

La risa interrumpió el sonido de la lluvia.

—Después de tu voz, lo sabes.

— _Lo sé. Pero, eres consciente de que por culpa de esa lluvia yo no puedo volver a casa. ¿Verdad?_

—Sí— confesó suspirando—. Mis dos cosas favoritas no parecen poder estar el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo.

Él no dijo nada, solo el silencio, hasta que su voz rompió el silencio.

— _Déjame adivinar. Un libro. Chocolate caliente. Junto a la ventana de la parte trasera de la casa._

Rió una vez más.

—Casi. Estoy en nuestro cuarto. Cuando llueve me encanta estar aquí.

— _Nunca te he…_

—Ya he dicho que las dos cosas que más me gustan no parecen poder estar en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué dice el señalizador de vuelos?

— _Retraso de tres horas._

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su largo cabello trenzado a un lado de su cabeza. Algo que había cambiado al poco de casarse. Al fin y al cabo, a su marido le encantaba más su cabello suelto cuando estaba en la cama que en otro sitio.

—Dios mío. A este paso no sé a qué hora ir a recogerte, Ryoma-kun— protestó. Él pareció sonreír. Sakuno frunció el ceño al escuchar un sonido extraño—. ¿Qué es ese sonido?

— _Ah, solo es la lluvia. Anda, mira por la ventana._

Sakuno frotó la ventana con la mano, mirándose hacia el exterior. Dejó caer el móvil y giró sobre sus pies. Abrió la puerta para lanzarse a sus brazos. La lluvia caló su cuerpo, pero no le importó.

—Por fin…— murmuró—. Dos de mis cosas favoritas juntas.

* * *

 **Amo la lluvia x3**


	29. Hombre Lobo

**Una chorradilla que se me ocurrió. A saber si tiene algo extra...**

* * *

29\. —Hombre lobo

* * *

El aullido llenó el aire.

Las cadenas tintinearon bajo sus pies. La humedad le caló los huesos una vez más. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, entrando reflejos por la pequeña ventana e iluminando las formas de la celda.

Lo último que recordaba era haber caído por una ladera. Al despertar, estaba maniatada y encerrada. Su única custodia, el perro que se sacudió frente a las rejas de su casa. O eso creía. Por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos y los grandes dientes de su boca, junto a la altura, empezaba a sospechar que no era exactamente un perro de casa.

Lo primero que había hecho cuando ella gritó fue gruñir y el mismo gruñido la hizo callar. De un manotazo, estuvo a punto de arrancar la puerta.

Siempre era el mismo perro… o lobo. No sabía bien. Solo que estaba ahí. Le escuchaba respirar, algunas veces roer. Nada más.

Nadie vino a verla. Solo tenía compañía de ese ser. Dormía sin ser consciente del tiempo que pasaba. Algunos aullidos en la lejanía y siempre Luna llena. Parecía una noche infinita.

—Realmente quisiera un baño— murmuró entre dientes.

Esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente bajo para que el perro no la escuchara. Sin embargo, gruñó, se levantó y no volvió a verlo hasta un rato después. La luz se opacó. Un tintineo de llaves chocó contra las rejas. La puerta crujió y se abrió.

Un hombre joven entró junto a una palangana y ropas. Dejó la palangana a un lado y se acercó para quitarle las cadenas. Olía a tierra y sudor. Y sus ojos eran tan brillantes como los de aquel animal.

—¿Quién… eres?

No la miró, ni siquiera se inmutó. La soltó y cuando hizo intento de levantarse, la sujetó de la cintura con la palma de la mano. Tan cálida que atravesó su propia ropa.

—No vayas a escaparte.

—N-no lo haré— aseguró. Aunque se moría de ganas, también la intriga la tenía en ascuas.

Había escuchado tantos rumores… y quizás fueran ciertos.

—Eres… ¿un hombre lobo?

Él detuvo sus movimientos de ayudarla a levantarse. Sus ojos clavados en ella. Una sonrisa perversa cruzó su rostro.

—¿Te da miedo?

—N-no es que me hubieras tratado muy bien. Porque… ¿eras tú el que estabas de guardia?

El hombre guardó silencio y tiró de ella, rasgándole el vestido. Desnuda ante él, la miró de arriba abajo, mientras se moría de vergüenza, intentando cubrirse. La giró de espaldas y gruñó, cuando algo llamó su atención.

—Tienes la marca— murmuró echándose hacia atrás. Ella se volvió, queriendo cubrirse con los harapos de su ropa.

—¿Marca?... Ah. Eso es… una señal de nacimiento. Nací en… noche de luna llena y por ende, esa marca lo parece. O eso decía mi abuela.

El joven se arrodilló, ante su sorpresa y levantó una mano con reverencia.

—Majestad.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, incrédula. Lentamente, en la celda empezaron a entrar más y más hombre y cubrir la estancia de hombres arrodillándose. Alguien aulló, otros rieron. Pero todo fue reverencia.

 _Esta marca, te abrirá las puertas para la mayor aventura de tu vida._

Temblando, Sakuno pudo comprender que las palabras de su abuela eran totalmente ciertas. Fijó la mirada en el primer lobo, el que se mantenía a su lado, custodiándola. De algún modo, también lo comprendió.

Él nunca la dejaría. Ese lobo, había nacido para ella.

Hasta el fin.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos mañana! Ya queda menos para terminar esto xvx**


	30. Festival cultural

**¡Nueva actu!**

* * *

30\. — **Festival cultural**.

* * *

—Ay, Dios, Ay, Dios. No llegaré a tiempo.

Dio saltitos en busca de un camino por donde llegar hasta su clase. La obra estaba por comenzar. Y ella llevaba el vestido del personaje principal.

Había sido elegida como una de las representantes del vestuario. Simplemente porque le gustaba coser y le gustaba estar tras la cortina, gracias a su timidez, y ver cómo actuaban los demás. Disfrutaba con que sus trajes emocionaran tanto como el trabajo que hacían los actores.

El tenis no era su única pasión.

La ropa femenina siempre le había gustado. Mucho. Sobre todo la que en cuestión era coqueta y mona, pero sin llamar la atención. Sin embargo, en el teatro podía explayarse libremente y disfrutar de coser cosas con encajes, arreglar mayas y demás enseres necesarios.

Sin embargo, la obra de teatro de ese año era de samuráis. Había sido realmente interesante, exceptuando los momentos en que tuvo que tomar medidas.

Quizás la cosa hubiera sido más sencilla si _él_ no formara parte del elenco de actores.

Los sorteos se habían hecho entre todas las clases de segundo. Todos reunidos, fueron metiendo sus nombres en una urna que luego se sacudió hasta que salieron los nombres elegidos. Lo gracioso de todo es que era una obra de samuráis… con solo el reparto de chicos. Las chicas se encargaban de todo, hasta del montaje. Aunque algunas hacían que sus novios ayudaran.

Ryoma Echizen salió elegido como el personaje principal que moría en manos de su mujer, quien, casualmente, era Horio. Las risas no tardaron en llegar. Hasta ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por cubrirse y disculparse con Ryoma, pues ella misma hubiera votado por él de tener oportunidad.

Todos habían discutido después acerca de quién de las chicas encargadas del vestuario, vestiría a Ryoma. Al final, se había elegido con una pajita y ella había sacado la ganadora. No podía dar saltos de felicidad. Porque aquello estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades… tímidas. Especialmente, sobre esas.

Tenía en mente el traje que debía de hacerle y los colores. Ryoma tenía que llevar uno rojo y azul , llamativo. Horio en cambio necesitaba uno femenino, rosa. Quizás blanco. Había ideado un conjunto precioso, pensando que tendría la mala suerte de que le tocara. Por un lado, le gustaba la idea de hacer algo femenino. Pero con Ryoma, era diferente.

Además, era el chico que le gustaba. No podía ser fácil.

Cuando se quedaron a solas para tomarle las medidas, el mundo entero era "tierra, trágame". El metro se resbalaba de sus manos y el sofoco era tan grande que temió desmayarse.

Pasar la cinta por su torso. Medir sus hombros. Su cintura, — gracias a dios cubierta por el chandal—, estaba siendo una tortura a su pobre corazón.

Cuando lo consiguió, casi se cayó de rodillas mientras anotaba, — muy buenas medidas—, en la libreta. Echizen la miró con cara de confusión, sin entenderlo, especialmente, porque no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo de cintura para arriba.

—No es para tanto, Ryuzaki.— Le había dicho mientras la dejaba en su casa ese mismo día, cargando ambos con cajas repletas de tela y enseres de costura.

Ella cogió las cosas, muerta de vergüenza y entró dentro de la casa, mientras el joven tenía que marcharse con las mismas interrogaciones que antes. Puede que incluso más confuso.

Días después, llegó la prueba del traje. Con las yemas heridas por la costura, vendada, era difícil tirar de la tela y marcar, pero aún así, estaba completamente convencida de llevar a cabo su trabajo. Ryoma tenía que quedar totalmente increíble.

—Au.

Levantó los ojos de la pierna masculina y apretó los dientes.

—¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpó—. ¿Estás bien?

Él chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado, con pose de indiferencia.

—Solo sigue, Ryuzaki.

—Pero…

Se frotó la nariz, chasqueando la lengua.

—Estoy bien. No preguntes más.

Por un instante, estuvo a punto de protestar y entristecerse. Pero se percató de la mirada desviada, el leve sonrojo bajo sus mejillas. Sonrió, divertida y continuó tomando los últimos retoques que esperaba finalizar lo más pronto posible.

Pero las chicas terminaron pidiéndole ayuda y no pudo tener listo el traje hasta ese momento. Ahora, tenía una montaña de gente delante de ella a la que apenas podía esquivar e impedir que el traje se enganchara en cualquiera de las atracciones, disfraces o que se manchara con comida.

—¡P-Por favor, dejarme pasar!

Alguien tiró de ella hacia atrás, sorprendiéndola. Pegó el traje contra su pecho para protegerlo, mirando hacia atrás. Un par de ojos ambarinos le devolvió la mirada.

—Ven.

—¿Ryoma-kun? — exclamó sorprendida—. ¡D-deberías de estar en el escenario ensayando!

—Tardabas demasiado— respondió él encogiéndose de hombros mientras buscaba otro camino—. Queda nada para empezar.

Se detuvo tras un grupo de árboles, girándose y quitándose la camiseta tras asegurarse de que nadie miraba. Ella enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¡Pero…!

Su balbuceó quedó en el aire cuando él extendió la mano. Sus ojos miraron la extensión, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Sí! Ahora mismo.

Sacó el traje del plástico protector y le ayudó a vestirse. Recogió la ropa de él, doblándola y la pegó contra su pecho mientras él terminaba de cerrar los últimos enganches contra su piel.

—Ryuzaki. ¿Qué tal?

Sakuno se volvió lentamente. Con el viento arrullando a su alrededor, removiendo las hojas. La espada falsa colgando de su cintura. La cinta en su cabeza hondeando en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Estaba completamente guapo. Como si fuera realmente un Samurai de años atrás.

—In… ¡Increíble! — exclamó con decisión.

Dio una palmada y eso les hizo salir de la ensoñación.

—¡No llegaremos a tiempo! — exclamó.

Él volvió a tomarla de la mano, corriendo para reunirse con el resto entre bastidores.

—Ryoma-kun— murmuró mientras corrían—. Estás increíble.

Él no dijo nada, pero de nuevo, notó cierto rubor, leve, en él. Sonrió, pensando cuánto estaría echando de menos su gorra el joven tenista, ahora mismo convertido, en el samurái de una tragedia romántica para el festival cultural de Seigaku.

* * *

 **Ya mañana el último. Esto termina.**

 **Me da mucha pena, porque todas lo ideamos con tanta emoción. Ains.**

 **Por más que otras personas crean que no he puesto mi corazón en esto y que digan que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera ni escrito, yo estoy realmente enfocada en esto y muy contenta de hacerlo nwn.**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana!**


	31. Pantalones rotos

**¡Aquí llegamos! El último. No me alegro de terminarlo, pero soy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí. Y ya saben que sin vosotros, mis fieles lectores y los nuevos, nunca se habría podido llevar.**

 **Diferentes historias cortas, cada una con sus temas basadas en palabras. Todo un completo para esta pareja que amo.**

 **¡Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui!**

* * *

31\. —Pantalones rotos.

* * *

 **—Po** r dios. — Rinko soltó una blasfemia mientras subía los pantalones en el aire y miraba el descosido—. Esta ya es el quinto de este mes.

Nanako sonrió mientras la miraba apoyada desde la puerta. Estaban haciendo limpieza de fin de año y el cuarto de Ryoma no era algo que se quedara atrás, aunque este luego despotricara entre dientes que no encontraba las cosas porque se las habían cambiado. Pero nunca se había quejado por tener una araña en la cama ni nada así.

Nanako siempre limpiaba la habitación por encima, ordenándole la ropa y demás. Nada fuera del otro mundo. Pero cuando llegaba esas fechas, Rinko se volvía loca.

Cuando llegó la hora de ver la ropa, Rinko había puesto el grito en el cielo. El niño siempre tenía ropa cara, la mejor para el deporte. Por ello, pensar que unos pantalones de marca estaban rotos de ese modo, ¡era terrible!

Rinko apretó el pantalón entre sus manos, harta. Ryoma siempre llegaba a casa de algún modo con los pantalones rotos. Nanjirou lo defendía con el alegato de que era un tenista y un chico joven, siempre podía rasgarse los pantalones.

—Dudo mucho que tu hijo se los rompa saltando desde las rejas de una casa, huyendo porque el padre le ha pillado metiendo su lengua donde no debe— soltó Rinko con tal enfado que Nanjirou se retiró del combate verbal.

Nanako no sabía si aquello era cierto o no. Tampoco preguntaría nunca. Pero Rinko era la única capaz de achantar a su tío rápidamente y que este hasta dejara en el frente a su hijo.

Ese día quizás fue el menos inapropiado para que Rinko viera unos pantalones con tremenda rotura.

—Tía, creo que deberías de esperar a que sea más tarde para regañarle…

Rinko la miró con enfado.

—Solo voy a preguntarle si cree que el dinero cae de los árboles. Porque ir en chándal no es tan barato como cree.

—Pero hoy no…

Rinko la hizo un lado, nada bruscamente, pero ignoró sus palabras. Bajó las escaleras con el pantalón bajo la axila y caminó hacia el patio. Justo en las canchas, Ryoma intentaba enseñar algo de tenis a una chica de trenzas.

Estaba justo detrás de ella, enseñándola a como coger la raqueta adecuadamente. Pero la mujer estaba tan enfadada que no pudo evitar meter la pata.

—¡Ryoma Echizen! — gritó.

El joven tenista dio un respingo, incrédulo y miró por encima de su hombro. Su madre hizo un gesto para que se acercara, pero él simplemente se volvió hacia la chica, como si no la hubiera visto.

—¡Ryoma! — ordenó firmemente.

Su hijo suspiró. La muchacha pareció balbucear algo y él cedió, yendo hacia donde estaba ella. La incredulidad no ayudó a su tranquilidad. ¿Acaso lo que dijera esa chica era más importante que lo que ella mandara para su hijo?

La muchacha hizo una reverencia, con timidez y educación. Su rostro le resultó ligeramente familiar.

—¿Qué? — soltó su hijo al llegar.

Rinko tuvo que apretar los puños para no abofetearle.

—Que sea la última vez que te llamo y no vienes al primer llamado— regañado, gritando demasiado quizás—. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, mirándose los pies.

—¿Lo has entendido? — repitió, indignada.

—Sí— respondió finalmente suspirando. Sus ojos dieron con la ropa que llevaba bajo la axila—. Eso es…

—Sí, tus pantalones. ¿De dónde crees que sale el dinero que usamos para comprarte la ropa, Ryoma? Este es el quinto en esta semana.

Extendió el pantalón frente a su cara. El roto bajo su trasero.

La chica jadeó con sorpresa, acercándose y tirándole del brazo.

—Te dije que me dejaras arreglártelo, Ryoma-kun.

Rinko los miró de Hito en hito. Mientras su hijo chasqueaba la lengua y se encogía de hombros.

—¿Quién eres, jovencita?

—Ah. — La chica retrocedió, haciendo una reverencia—. Sakuno Ryuzaki, señora Echizen. S-soy… ehm… pues… la… la…

—¿La…?— animó impaciente. Una bombilla se le encendió en la cabeza—. ¿Novia? ¿Eres su novia?

Ryoma bufó y se rascó la cabeza. La chica enrojeció y asintió mientras hacia otra reverencia. La forma en que sus trenzas saltaron le recordaron a Karupin.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, especialmente, en la rebelión de su hijo. No era algo que esperaba que llegara tan temprano, pero sabía que debía de llegar. Siempre habría una mujer tan importante como una madre para su hijo. Puede que incluso más todavía.

Suspiró y se acercó hasta Sakuno, rodeándole los hombros.

—Pues encantada de conocerte. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo mientras ves un álbum de fotos de cuando Ryoma era pequeño?

La chica la miró emocionada, asintiendo. Ryoma se quedó en ascuas, con el pantalón roto en la mano tras que su madre se lo entregara para distraerle.

—Espera… Ryuzaki. El partido.

Sakuno se volvió, sonriéndole.

—Eso puede esperar, Ryoma-kun. Realmente quiero ver esas fotos.

Rinko sonrió por encima de la joven, viendo como el chico chasqueaba la lengua y entraba tras ellos arrastrando los pies y tirando el pantalón en la basura. Nanako sonrió, viendo la escena y una frase célebre le vino a la cabeza.

 _Pueden más dos tetas que dos carretas._

Ah, pero también estaba las otras palabras.

 _Si una nuera y una suegra se llevan bien, el pobre hijo deseará que fuera la guerra entre ellas y no con él._

Ryoma había tenido la mala suerte de que Rinko aceptara perfectamente a Sakuno. Ahora, iba a sufrir un poquito más.

Quizás, si rompiera menos sus pantalones, la cosa menguara. Podía ver las palabras que pasaban por la mente de su primo, mientras su novia y su madre miraban emocionadas unas fotografías con Ryoma de bebé en ellas.

 _La próxima vez, que los cosa Ryuzaki._

 _º_ **Fin _º_**

* * *

 **No puedo irme antes sin desearles un feliz año 2016. ¡Que todo lo mejor del mundo entre con ustedes!**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **31 de diciembre del 2015.**


End file.
